Shifting
by wolf girl molly
Summary: Do Not Own Twilight What if the wolves down on L.A. Push were not the only shifters there were? What if the Swans had a secret that they had kept secret, even though they knew about the wolves? rated m for safty
1. Moving

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan and I am 16 all most seventeen and I have long mahogany hair that is soft and wavy with deep dark chocolate brown eyes. I am 5 foot 9 and still growing I have the figure that most girls my age would kill or die for and I do not even try to have it. I have to move since I can no longer stand the heat and have not seen my dad in five years.

Here I am going to live with Charlie, my dad. I do not want to leave this city but I just can no longer take this heat. I love Phoenix and will miss living here but when your body temp is 108 degrees it is not a fun place to live. Why is my temp so high you might ask? Well you see I am a shifter I can change into a giant panther. Now I have no clue as to why or how I can do this but I have a feeling that I can find my answers where my dad lives in the small town of Forks. I do believe that somewhere in that area I will find the answers I am looking for if not then at least it is colder there than it is here. Renee, my mom, does not know and cannot find out about it at all since I found out that her family has never been animal fans so I do not think the ability to become one is from here family. Even as I sit here I think about how she wanted me to stay and travel with her and Phil since I am on summer vacation. They are planning on hiking in the some of the hottest places around here and going to Texas so no I cannot go with them and they have yet to have a honeymoon so this can be a late honeymoon for them.

So here I am in a plane that is about to land to see my dad and stay with him until I finish school and since I am starting my junior year this fall then that means two more school years here with him. Then there is collage I will find something in the north as well maybe in this area so that I can visit on break and he can see me more as he works most days and some nights. He is Chief of Police of the small town and takes his job to the extreme he even had a state of the art security system in at his house and on his cruiser and truck that he has, I hope he lets me drive the truck to school and not drop me off in the cruiser. I remove my headphones from my ears as the plane lands and put my iPod in my pocket. As soon as I can, I get my carry-on bag and get off this death trap they claim to be safe. I hate flying and no matter how safe they claim it to be I will never be happy when flying. I collect my bags and go to find my dad. He was not hard to find as he drove the cruiser to pick me up. We do not talk much while we put my things in the trunk and head home just the regular stuff like; you look taller, wow I see you got over that klutz stage, and how have you been these last five years.

That all changed when we got in the car. "Bella I think it is time for you to hear some of the Swan family legions," he said as soon as the doors where closed. "Family legions why now I mean is there any reason for now?" I ask him.

"Yes there is a reason and I think you should know since you might become part of the family secret if so then I need to talk with Billy Black to see if there are any Wolves to help you. He does not know that I know his tribes legions and know that there is in fact three Wolves right now and you might become a feline shifter and as seeing as I am not a shifter then you will need someone to help you and there is no Swan shifters alive right now to help you," he answered.

"I am one already Dad see last year during Homecoming at school I was walking out behind our house like I always do when I caught wind of some weird scent that made me explode and become a huge panther. I had no clue what was going on but a lady came and told me that her mother had been a shifter but a wolf shifter and she could help me understand what had happened and since then I have been trying to figure out how and why I am a shifter. So can you just tell me the legions and not have to tell Billy about me unless you want to let him know that is since I do not plane on causing and trouble while I am here," I tell him and he laughs.

"You not cause trouble have you forgotten that trouble finds you? I think it is time for him and his people know that there is other family's out there that are shifters and not all are Wolves. By the way I think Jake will be one in a year or so he is starting to show a few tall tell sings like the amount he eats for one," he jokes. I cannot even think about my old childhood friend Jacob Black becoming a shifter he was too nice to be one he all most never got mad and anger is how most phase for the first time. For me I had caught wind of a cold one or vampire the natural enemy of shifters and that triggered the shift not my temper. I can now phase at will and I love it to tell you the truth I really do. There is nothing like feeling the wind fly by and feel the dirt under your paws I love the feeling and love to run.

"I just hope he does not give in to the anger that comes with the change I had a hard time with that I all most shifted in front of my school once and it was not fun knowing that I need to take anger management classes. I told Renee that I wanted to learn how to help people that got angry easily and learn to control what small temper I had as well. So she paid for the classes and I now have extreme control over my shifting," I told him.

"That was a smart thing to do Bella. I know that anger was one of the triggers of the change but did not know that once changed the temper will flare more and that anger came with it. I knew that some would shift more and they had less control over their temper but more control over their actions as a feline when phased. See there are many forms you could have become all most every big feline was a possibility for you to become. Your great grandma the one you are named after was a panther like you as well. So it seems you are more like her than we had thought. She had kept her last name and had her husband change his name since he was the youngest of seven boys and she was the only Swan child at the time and she stayed the last until she had three sons. Sadly only you and I are left of our family of shifters and I cannot shift," he said.

"So what can I expect with being a shifter that lady only helped me find out what I was and how to return back to human form. I do not know much but I would like to learn and I really want to run when we get to the house is there any one that live in the woods behind the house? If not then I can run there and let off some of the energy that I have built up form not running in a few days," I tell him and I am not joking I have not been on a run in a few days. Since mom would not let me out of her sight until it was late and I could not go out.

"Not for a long ways in for there is one house in those woods and a doctor bought it last year before school started and he and his wife have five adopted children. So as long as you stay away from their house then you can run all you like I would not like the have to hunt down my own daughter just because she was spotted near someone's house as a panther. It is strange though they move here and the Wolves appear in the area I do not know what that means but I am not that fond of the family since I know that Billy does not trust them and he has a good judge of people," he said. Could it be that they are vampires?

We get to the house and I unload, unpack, and tell dad I am going on a run and he tells me to be back by dark. I laugh at that, head into the woods, strip, and place my clothing in a bag that I tie around my back leg and shift. When I am done, I run and run fast. This is the first time I have ever ran in a forest and I love it more than back in the bush with cacti at every turn I hate it I would be running and then ouch a cactus turn in my paw. As I am running hear I come across a scent that gives me chills, vampire. I slow down and follow it until I get to an old Victorian Manson. It is a beautiful home and I smell seven vampires living there and can see three of them right now. So there is three females to this clan of cold ones. I would love and see how many females there are but a forth one just came out and he is the size of a bear and I do not wish to be found hear on the edge of their yard, so I leave and continue with me run. I find a beautiful meadow in the woods just outside of town and smell vampire hear as well. I shift back, get dressed, and walk into the meadow. I sit in the middle and start to eat some of the food I had packed back at the house.


	2. Meeting Edward

Chapter 2

As I finished I felt a pair of eyes on me and knew that it was the vampire that comes to this meadow that they belonged to. I stand and turn to face the vamp and see a young man with copper or bronze hair tall around 6'2 some muscle but not much so I knew I could take him if needed. But what got me was the eyes of this vamp they were not red but amber or gold I was not sure for I only glanced at him before I started to walk back the way I had come to go home. When he asked, "What are you doing here? Not many walk in the woods without a trial to follow and there is no houses that way save for my family or the towns chief of police. And it is a few miles to both of them."

His voice is sweet sounding, I like it, and I know I should not but I like him. I do not know why I wanted to talk to him and get to know him and just be near him. I do have to answer him though. "I know for I came from this way I just moved here and went for a hike in the woods I need to head back now so I can get home so that my dad will not worry. If you have not figured it out I am the chiefs' daughter so I can make it home," I tell him as I kept walking home I have to get out of sight of this vamp so I can run home and get inside to tell my dad what I have found. I do not know how he will take the news that the new family in town is vampires.

"Then at least let me walk you back to my house so that I can give you a ride to your house it is a long way and the chiefs daughter should not be out after dark on her own," he called to me. I stop at this was he going to try and drain me or just toy with me then drain me but I know now that I will not be able to run now since he will follow me now. At this his phone rings and he answers and talks to whoever is on the end of the line and I take this time to put some distance between us I leave at a fast walk for a human since he does not know I am not human yet. I hear him call out, "Hey wait up I was not joking about giving you a ride home you never know when there are wolves in theses woods and we do not want you to get hurt on your first week here or first day whatever it is," he said jogging up to me. Great there goes that plan to get a ways off then run from here at a human pace.

"First day and no that would not be good as seeing as my dad wants me to go visit old friends on the Res tomorrow with him," I tell him and he stiffens up at this. I think it has something to do with the Wolves on the Res. Well I have no reason to fear them yet anyway and soon might be part of the Pack in a way that is.

"You now people on the Res?" he asks but I can tell he is just being polite and asking.

"Yes, Billy Black and his family, Harry Clearwater and his family, and others as well I grew up coming here for the summer and spending all my time on the Res with the children around me age ether a few years older or younger. Very few are my age and I have not spoken to them in years since I am closer to the Black family than the others. And if you are going to walk me home then I should at least know your name," I tell him.

"My name is Edward and I now yours is Isabella everyone know of you in town but I would like to know if you like Isabella or something else," he asks me.

"I like Bella not Isabella so keep that in mind as I will start school in the fall and keep in mind that you better keep your hands to yourself I know how to defend myself if needed," I tell him. I hear him chuckle at this since I look human and smell like one I have met a few some vampires. They all said the same thing I smell mouthwatering and they would love to drain me of my blood but the few that tried are now ashes I destroyed them and set them ablaze.

"Well I will not call you Isabella if you agree to never call me by anything other than Edward I hate all of the nicknames my brothers have for me and not to mention some of the ones from my sisters," he shudders at this so they must be bad. I do wish to know them and will ask but not sure when if ever. I cannot believe I am walking with a vamp and not trying to kill him like most shifters would be doing right now.

"I have never seen these prints around here before. They look like a big cat but I have not seen one in this area before," Edward said while looking at my paw print luckily for me my scent changes with me some so he will not know it was mine.

I speed up and say, "Lets hurry then and thanks for the offer of a car ride now I think I will agree on one." I cannot let him see that the paw prints vanish where my footprints start. He just nods and walks with a stiff gait as if he is afraid of something or for something. We are walking so fast that it is a run for humans and I do not think he finds it weird that I could keep up yet. We make it to his house and as we approach, he gives them a warring about me being here. "Act human found one lost in the woods and have offered a ride back to her dads Chief Swan," Edward said so fast and low that had I been human I would not have heard it.

"The poor dear do you think she needs food? Is she in need of a bathroom? What about water? Bring here in right now Edward," said a woman with a motherly voice. At this a booming laugh sounded as well as a chuckle and two bell like laughs.

"Yes Esme I was going to bring her in so she could use the bathroom if she needed to," Edward said again in a way that if I was human I would not have heard. "Come on in my family will not mind and i have no clue about you but a bathroom break will be nice," he said in a tone that set off the booming laugh again.

"What need a cold shower or do you want to play with yourself," said a deep male voice and I swear that if Edward was human he would have blushed or paled not sure which. We have reached the house and was on the porch when I saw a female with caramel hair walk out onto the porch with a glass of water in her hands. And I hear that same male voice say "Ouch, Rose."

"Oh, if I had known he would have a friend when he got back from his hike I would have had two glasses of water," she said. As she handed me the one glass I blush at this since I knew he did not need water. And she was just saying this and I notice that my flight or fight instinct is back and on fight. That was when I noticed a calming wave hit me and calmed me down.

That's when I noticed a small pixie female and a tall blond male on the couch watching a fashion show on TV. At this point the bear male and a blond female came down the stairs. Well there goes what little self-confidence I had since she most defiantly makes me a plane Jane now. "Oh, who is this little lady Eddie did you bring home someone are you going to marry and love her and keep her forever," said the bear man I was taking a sip of water at this and started to choke on it.

"Emmett you know I hate that nick name and no I found her in the woods and she was lost for no one gets to that meadow without a) a map, b) a guide, c) or both, without being lost," Edward said. So bear man is Emmett, Esme is the caramel heir female; Rose must be the blond female since she came down with him. That leaves three of the seven that live here without names to the faces and one is not here right now that would be the good Dr. Cullen that my dad told me about.

"Emmett Ed is too much of a prude to do that he would have a ring on her finger within a day if he as much gets to second base. He would most defiantly will not jerk off at her image without a ring on her hand first and the wedding in a week. Ouch, Alice," said the blond male with battle scars on his arms and neck. He must have been in many fights.

"Jasper do not talk like that I think it is sweet that Edward is like that it shows he is a gentleman and will treat a lady the way she should be treated. Rose do you agree," Alice the small pixie female asked the blond female.

"I agree it is sweet and boring so I am not that big of a fan of it but he is a gentleman and that will get him far," Rose said with a wink at me. I swear Edward would be blushing right now if he could. I decide to save him.

"Where is the bathroom as funny as it is to watch all of you tease Edward here I do need to go to the bathroom," I said. Esme shows me the way and says to call if I need anything.

I get in the bathroom before I let out a laugh that would make the bear man laugh and he does I forgot that they were all vamps for a second. That means that Edward can hear me laugh in here and I use bathroom and wash my hands. As I head back in I see a wooden cross hanging in the hall and stop to look at it so I guess they are not all bad if they can have a cross in their home. I enter the living room where another blond male has arrived and I do not know him.

"Bella now that everyone is here I think we should introduce our selves. You know me I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said. "This is Esme and Carlisle Cullen they are my adopted parents," he said pointing at Esme and the new blond vamp. "This is Emmett and Alice Cullen my adopted siblings," he said pointing at Emmett and Alice. "And these two are Rosalie and Jasper Hale twins and adopted siblings as well. Rose and Emmett are dating and Jasper is with Alice," he said pointing them out. That means he is the odd man out poor Edward.

"Nice to meet all of you but I need to get home my dad must be worried by now," I tell them. "I hate to leave so soon but I just got into town and went for a hike I need to get up early for a fishing trip with him and Billy Black any way," I say and notice that all of them look shocked at the name Black. True to his word, Edward drove me home and I find a truck that I do not know in the drive. "Thanks for the ride see you around town if not then school then," I told him as I get out and jog to the door and go in.


	3. Enter Black

Chapter 3

As I enter, I find that the unknown truck was Billy Blacks but as he is in a wheelchair, Jake had his driving permits early and is driving his dad around. Wow he has gotten tall not as tall as me yet but still he is 15 and he is 5'7 he will be a tall young man when he shifts. I knew it was them from a picture my dad had in the kitchen from a fishing trip. I can also tell that Billy is unsure of me right now seeing as I am taller than Jake is. I cannot help but think how he will take the news about the Swan family being Shifters.

"Hey Bella where have you been," Jake asked me as I walked in. I have to admit he will be a heartbreaker when he changes I cannot wait to see how the girls act around him then if he is not one now. "I went for a run in the woods and wound up at a house in the woods that belongs to the Cullen's. So Dad know that I have met the new doc that is working in the hospital. Did you know that they have a beautiful house and the garden is amazing as well," I tell them. "Oh and the youngest son Edward or I think he is the youngest, he looks 17 anyway, gave me a ride home since Esme did not wish for me to walk home this close to dark Edward agreed. So with them and that pixie girl Alice was with them on that. I think she was trying to play matchmaker," I can see Billy does not look happy, Jake looks like someone kicked his puppy, and my dad looks like he is in shock.

"That was nice of them but you should know not to take rides from strangers Bella," Billy said. I can tell he wants to tell me to stay away from them but not upset my dad in any way. My dad told me that he and Billy do not see eye to eye ever since the Cullen's came back to town. It seems that Billy said that the vamp doc did not need to work here in Forks but my dad seems to trust him for some unknown resin. I for one having met them agree with my dad I have to say he is a nice man, well vamp.

"I am sure that nothing would have happened to her, Billy. She is my daughter and they know this so they would not try to harm her in any way. What do you think they will do? Drink her blood? Everyone in town knows that they do not eat meat they are vegetarians," my dad says while looking at me. I guess that is how their eyes are not blood red. I never knew that they could drink anything but human blood. I guess I can let them live then here on my tuff. I will not let a human drinker on my tuff not while I can still fight.

"Laugh while you can Charlie, but you never know about people that are that pretty in appearance," Billy said. Does he include me in that for I have looks that can rival a female vampire, not to sound full of myself or anything like that. Jake looks uncomfortable with them arguing like this.

"Hey now I am fine and I know a few pressure points that can take down a full grown man with ease. So let's let this go and talk about something else O.K.," I ask them. Jake sends me a glance that says thanks all over it. He is still like a little brother to me so I will do what I can do to help him out.

"Bella's right we need to stop this we have been fighting over this for almost a year now let's drop it now, right Billy," my dad asks him. I can tell Billy is not happy dropping it but will in front of us, Jake and me, for now that is.

"Fine for now I will drop it but not for good Charlie I hope you understand why," Billy is so stubborn at times.

"Well I am going to watch the game Billy want me to weal you on in there or not," my dad asks. Billy just rolls on in to the living room with a smirk on his face.

"You know that I cannot get snacks so you get them I will put the game on," Billy said with a laugh.

Three hours later the game was over and I find that Jake has a crush on a girl on the Rez but is not brave enough to ask her out. I also find that his sisters are no longer on the Rez one moved to Hawaii and is married the other at collage. I also find out that there is a group of boys that he does not like since the can do whatever they want to do on the Rez now. He is a bit scared of them and thinks they want him to join their gang. After they left my dad wanted to talk to me but Renee called and wanted to talk so I had to talk with her for an hour or so then talk to him about Cullen's.


	4. The Run

Chapter 4

"So you met the Cullen's then? What do you think of them," Dad asked right as I hung up the phone.

"They are good people I all most forgot that they were vamps for some time. The only one that I am unsure of is the blonde male Jasper. He has battle scars all over him so I know he is a fighter and could be trouble if we needed to take him out," I tell him.

"That could be bad, but I do not think you need to worry I have had no trouble from them not once since they moved here. I rarely even see them they never stay in town for long or cause any trouble," dad said it all most sounds like he likes them in a way.

"So then I can relax and have fun this summer then and not have to worry about them until school starts," I say I like that if it was not for the fact that I want to see Edward again and soon. "Dad what do you know about being a shifter for something weird happened when I saw Edward and I do not know what it was," I tell him and he looks a bit scared now.

"What happened and tell me everything you felt so I can try and help you," I think he is going through everything he knows to try and help.

"Well when I was out I found a meadow and eat some food I packed. When I was done I felt eyes on me, so I looked for those eyes and saw Edward and I felt as if something tied me to him in that moment and I do not know what it was. All I know is that if he had attacked I would not have harmed him for it felt like I could not hurt him in any way," I tell him this and his face drops and I swear I see anger in his eyes.

"This means we cannot tell Billy about you being a shifter Bella, you imprinted with Edward, a vampire," he said and I could tell he was not happy.

"What does imprinted mean? And why can we not tell Billy now that it happened? I do not know why we cannot tell him," I say.

"It means you found your mate. The only one you will ever want. Billy will have to tell the tribe members that know about shifters being real and they will wish to get rid of you Bella. Billy will try to fight it but he is just one man until Jake is a shifter and is Alfa of the pack then we cannot tell Billy," dad said as he left the room and went to bed.

Edward is my mate? How can that be? He is a vampire and I am a shifter, we are enemies meant to fight until one of the other dies. So how can he be my mate the one I am to be with I do not like this not one bit. I wonder if there is a way to break this bond we now have if there is I will find it.

I went to bed and could not get to sleep and I had no clue as to why I could not fall asleep. When I did fall, I dreamt of Edward and me but we were not fighting but kissing. I have no clue as to why but at that moment I felt as if he was there in my room as seeing as how I bolted awake after his hand went up my shirt not because I _dis-liked_ it but because I _liked_ it as in I wanted more than just a dream Edward.

I knew I was not going to get any sleep so I got up and opened my window. I had decided since I cannot sleep then I will run to burn some energy and then come back and try to sleep. As I climbed out of my window I noticed that Edwards scent was on the tree outside my window. So he had been here, oh God I hope I was not sleep talking again. But why was he outside my window? Was he stocking me? Well I think I will try to find him in my panther form to see what he will do if he fights then I can kick his but. If he does not fight then I can just stock him in it until I get bored with watching him.

I clime down the tree and phase once I know he is not around the yard the thing is I can keep my clothes when I phase. The wolves cannot do that but we felines can. I know that the Tiger sisters are on their way north from their home in Louisiana, along with a third tiger. The Tiger Sisters are the most feared feline shifters that are phasing right now. The oldest is a white tiger and the younger is a black tiger. I do not know their names or what they look like all I know is that you do not anger them.

I am running when I hear footsteps running near me. I stop to see who it is and find Edward is on the hunt and I am the prey. Shit! I did not think this run through. I turn and run but he is faster than any vamp I have ever met so I cannot out run him. So I turn to face him and he comes to a stop and drops into a crouch, ready to pounce. I stand straight and sit down not even trying to run from him.

He looks shocked at this not use to his prey sitting down like this I can see he is thinking really hard now trying to figure me out. I can see when he pounces and I doge him and sit back down and grin at him. He is confused now and not sure to what to do about little old me. It is quite funny to see this side of him. This time he pounces and actually pins me I try to get away but I hear him say, "Sorry but you cannot get away. I hate to do this but I need to hunt just like you need to hunt."

I know he is about to bite me so I start to phase back and he jumps back that I have to laugh when I am human again. He looks even more scared now that he sees me. He also looks as if he just found the best piece of chocolate and can never eat it.

"You should have seen your face. You looked so confused it was hard to stay in panther form," I tell him in-between laughs.


	5. Explaning to Edward

Chapter 5

"How did you do that? What are you? You do not smell like the Wolves on the Rez but you are like them in a way. Why are you out here at this time," he asked me.

"Well let me explain this to you in a way you will understand Edward. I am a Shifter, a feline shifter, that is why I do not smell like the wolves for I am not one of them. There are rules that go with being a shifter and I am still learning them as seeing as I am the only one in my family and I cannot ask the wolves for help since this pack is not obeying the rules right now. Mainly since, they do not know them themselves. So they would be of no help to me and I cannot let them know I am a shifter for I do not have the desire to kill every vampire there is on this planet," I tell him.

"So there are rules for shifters then?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes there are rules. Rule one do not harm humans. Rule two do not kill another shifter. Rule three do not tell humans about shifters unless they are your mate or imprint or they and you will have to be killed. Rule four do not kill for fun. Rule five do not go and hunt for vampires to kill for not all of them are bad," I tell him.

"You know the rules then. So why do you need to find other shifters?" he asks.

"I need to find them to see if there are other rules I do not know and to learn more about the ways of shifters. Like imprinting I wish to learn more about it but do not know if I want to imprint with anyone yet," I tell him. Even though he is my imprint, I think.

"Wow, there is only one rule in my world do not let the humans find out," he says with a smirk.

"Well then you are lucky I have to be on my best behavior so I do not get in trouble with the Tiger sisters," I tell him.

"Who are the Tiger sisters?" he asks.

"The rulers of the Shifters as long as the White Tiger is undefeated that is. If the white lion fights her and wins thin, he will become King and take the title of ruler of the Shifters. But there has not been a white lion in over a hundred years so they are safe for now she is the new white tiger only phased two years ago, when the last one died. See she had a shifter as a mate and he was killed by a vampire," I tell him.

"I am sorry to hear that, but not all vampires are bad." He tells me.

"I know I have met a few nomads vampires that where decent and while I will never sit and talk to them for a long period of time I will not kill just to kill them. Then there is your family I can tell that you must eat from animals since you attack me in my panther form," I tell him.

"Yes we are animal drinkers. We have decided not to hunt from humans because we do not wish to be monsters. Some of us have a hard time with this diet but very few of us slip," he cannot look me in the eye at this so I guess he is one of the few that has slipped.

"Well I think it is great that there are vampires that do not wish to drink humans. I am not shocked that some of you slip I mean humans is the main source of food for most and is your natural choice. You are designed to hunt humans not animals so I guess it is hard for any of you not to hunt humans. So are you one of the ones that slipped or do you count me as a slip," I ask him.

"I have slipped but not in a long time and no I would not call you a slip since you where an animal when I attacked you. I think my family would like to meet you again since you are not human and learn about your kind more, see I do not have the strange need to kill you that I have around the wolves. Do you know why that is so," he asked.

"Yes, it is because I am feline not canine. Therefor I am more like you for vampires have a feline nature, so you can take my scent and see it as a threat but also as a person to respect. Unlike with the wolves that are canine that are only threat," I tell him.

I have to say I am having a good time just talking to him. I think my dad was right, much to my shock for I thought we could not imprint with a vampire. I wonder if there are others like me that have a vampire for an imprint out there, are they hiding or are they ashamed and do not let others know that their imprint is a vampire.

"So how about you come and see my family tomorrow and make a treaty with us since you do not belong to the pack on the Rez. Then you are not bound by the treaty we have with them. If you wish, you can bring your dad with to since he is technically the leader of your clan," he says. I do not think my dad would want to come but I can ask.

"I will ask him tomorrow if he wants to come if so then I will bring him if not I will come alone," I tell him.

"Then I will see you tomorrow for I need to hunt now, as seeing as you where the animal I had tracked down to hunt this night," he tells me. As if I could forget that I was prey to a vampire.

"Please do not remind me ever again. I will see you and your family tomorrow to make a treaty then for I do not wish to kill a doctor from my home town," I tell him and he laughs.

"Tomorrow then, good night Bella," he says.

"Good hunting and good night, Edward," I call to as he runs off. When I can no longer hear him I phase and head home only to get stopped by wolves.


	6. Enter Wolves

**A/N: **_Italic = thoughts heard in panther form (Bella and other Shifters) or just heard (Edward)_

Chapter 6

Shit how bad can my night get? First I am pinned by a vampire that I think is my imprint and now I am surrounded by other shifters that do not know me and do not know the rules of the shifter world! I really hate my dad now.

_What is she how come I cannot hear her thoughts but she smells like us in a way._

What was that I think I can hear their thoughts or is it just one of theirs thoughts for I think it was just one. I have no choice but to talk to them now. I step back and phase back into my human form. And got a very funny reaction from them, they yelped like a puppy that was scared and they jumped back as well. I could not help it but I fell over laughing at them.

"You should see your faces! Now do any of you have clothes with you to change into so we can talk? Or are you going have to hide behind a tree?" I ask them while laughing. I see the big black one go hide and I sense someone phase so I guess he had clothes with him. I see on tall Native American walk out without a shirt. He look like I knew him from when I would come for a visit here when I was little.

"I am Sam Uley. I am the leader of the pack and who are you? You phase like us but you are a panther not a wolf. I also could not hear your thoughts so what are you," he asks me while one other wolves growled at me, the deep grey one. I see that there are only three of them right now, a black one, Sam, a deep grey one, and a brown one. I can tell they are all male, why can I never meet a female shifter all of the ones I have met have been male. Pervs at that. I hate running in to male shifters none of them are good unless they have found their mate.

"Isabella Swan, call me Bella. I am a feline shifter, as you saw I was a giant panther. I am a shifter like you but the Swan family is a feline shifter family, not a wolf pack family like yours. I could hear your thoughts so I do not know why you could not hear mine, but I only heard one of you and I think it was you Sam. this happens a lot though no shifter has been able to read my mind," I tell them and I see shock on all of their faces, human and wolf.

"I did not know that the Swans where shifters, but we are werewolves not shifters," he said.

"No you are shifters or you would not run in a pack werewolf packs end up tearing each other apart more often than anything so they live alone. Shifters on the other hand have packs, if they are wolves, or prides if lions. Any other shifter is a lone shifter, they only stay near their family and hear only alpha's in wolf packs and other shifters when they want to. For some reason I cannot talk to others in my panther form so I had to phase back into my human form to talk to you," I tell them at this the grey one runs into the trees. Out comes another man, and what is it and this pack to go without a shirt?

"So you say you are Chief Swans daughter I doubt that. True she is coming back but there is no way you are her," the new man said. What no name Mr. Rude.

"Paul, we do not know that for sure. We do not know what Bella looks like anymore she has not been here in a long time," Sam said, so Mr. Rude is called Paul I can see why he is rude now.

"Look I could stay here all night and argue with you but I would like to get home before my dad wakes up," I tell them. Paul glares at me; I guess he does not like me talking back like this.

"We will let you go for now, but know this we will be speaking with the elders of the Tribe to find out what to do with you. We will also check to see if you are who you say you are," Sam says while he has his arm in front of Paul to hold him back.

"Good well I just met the Cullen's to day and I have a meeting with them tomorrow to discuss them living here. I know that they have a treaty with you but I would feel better if I had a treaty with them as well," I tell them with a yawn.

"Very well we will let you go then. We will be keeping an eye on you so be sure to not harm any humans in the area," Sam said with a look of shame on his face. I wonder if he hurt anyone by accident.

"So I can go home now? Good see you three later I guess," I say as I jump back and phase and run on home, not before I see the look of shock on their faces. They will be a great source for laughter.

"I reach home and find that my dad is up. Great I was hoping that he would still be in bed. I go to my tree and climb back into bed without a sound. I will tell my dad what happened latter.


	7. Telling the Family: EPOV

Chapter 7

I cannot believe this I finally found a girl that I cannot stop thinking of and she is a shifter! Why must God torment me like this I cannot get her out of my mind and I cannot believe that I attacked her! She just smelled so good that I pounced before looking to see if it was human or not but I was lucky to find a panther or so I thought. I should have known that it was not just a panther with the way it moved but I was addicted by the scent of the prey. I could not believe it that when I had it pined it started to shrink and change shape until I was straddling Bella. I jumped off her and she was laughing at my face of shock.

She has a great laugh and I found out that the wolves on the Rez are shifters not werewolves like they believe and that they are not following the rules of the shifter world. She does not mind the fact that I slipped on this life style. She knows what I am and is fine with it; she does not even want to kill me even though the wolves would not pass the opportunity to kill me. I do not even know why I cannot get her out of my mind now as I hunt for something to drink. I find a small herd of deer they will have to do as how I cannot go too far tonight.

When I am done I head home. As I reach the house I can hear my family's thoughts.

_I want to wrestle I wonder if Eddie would fight me tonight. _Emmett thinks while playing some game.

_I wonder why Edward disappeared for a few minutes I can see him now but only at certain times as if there is something blocking him from me. _Why can Alice not see me in her visions.

_I wonder what I should ware tonight when Emmett and I go hunting. _Rose always thinking of herself or Emmett.

_Wrong this is not what happened. Damn history books are wrong I cannot believe that they are teaching this and have it all wrong. _Jasper always thinking of history books or Alice.

_What should I do to the kitchen now I want to change it but with the boys I cannot have it too nice since they will end up fighting and destroying it again. _Esme so nice to hear that, I know me and my brothers fight a lot but we try to make sure it is outside, most of the time.

_I wonder why Edward is not back yet he has been gone over three hours. He should be back by now, I hope the wolves have not decided to break the treaty we have with them. If they have then I will not hesitate to fight them. _Carlisle he seems to be the only one that has noticed the time and how long I have been gone.

_I know you are out there Edward come in at once and tell me where you have been and why I could not see you. _Alice screams in her head. There must be a reason for this or she is just mad at someone and choses to take it out on me.

I head in say hi to everyone but Rose and head to my piano to play. As I am playing Alice comes in and asks me.

"Where were you while ago I saw you in the woods then poof you were not there then I saw you take down that herd of deer. So where did you go to hide from me Edward," she asks me.

"I went to make sure that Bella did not go on another hike after I dropped her off today and then for a hunt where I found out that she is a feline shifter and I nearly drained her, would have if she had not phased back into a human. I talked with her and she wants to make a treaty with us now and is coming over tomorrow to talk about making a treaty. So everyone go for a hunt tonight her dad might come with her since he holds the gene but is not a shifter," I tell her and everyone in the house.

"Why did you invite her then! Why not just bring her here tonight Edward! What if she decides to attack tomorrow and we have to leave because of the wolves," Rose yells at me.

"He ask for her to come tomorrow so that we can all be well hunted to have all of our strength for if she does attack us," Carlisle says in a normal calm tone.

"I do not see why she has to come we could just leave now and never see her again hopefully anyway," Jasper said. He does not wish to fight her or risk Alice in a fight.

"I do not think she will attack us Rose she was very friendly when we saw her remember," Emmett said, thinking of how Bella joked around with him today or yesterday since it is one in the morning.

"I think she is a nice girl and I think she will not attack us for she is a good person. Edward what do you mean you all most drained her if she had not phased back to human. Did you not recognize her scent?" Esme asked.

"No, it was not the same as when I saw her in human form it changes a little when she is a panther," I tell them.

"She is a panther? Wow, that must have been a sight to see. Alice I wonder if that is why you could not see her. She is a shifter and you cannot see her or other shifters. Do you think that could be why your visions did not work for a bit," Carlisle asks Alice.

"I think so for I cannot see her future and I am looking for it to see if she will attack but I do not think she will for I can see all of us next week but very little of Edward," Alice says.

_Edward I think you will become good friends with her. I think she might be your mate as well and that is why I cannot see much of your future. _Alice did not wish for the others to hear this for she was not sure, yet.

"Let's all go hunting now so that we will have the time to talk about what we think we should agree with in the treaty," Carlisle said.

That means that until they get back I have the house to myself, I start to play a song but it is new and it sounds like a lullaby. However, for some reason I cannot finish it I get the first half of the song done but then when I start to work on the second half I come up blank. Unable to finish I go for a run leaving a note just in case I run into Bella again. Somehow I end up back at Bella's window I do not know how I got here but I am here.

I stay here and look in she looks so peaceful in her sleep but she seems to be having a nightmare from the way she is tossing her head and saying "No" repeatedly. I wonder what she is dreaming of and why I want to help her get over it. I notice that the sun will be coming up and that it is six in the morning so I head home I hope that they do not mind me being gone so long. As I get home and in my room I notice that they are not worried.

_Nice_ _to see you left a note. I could not see you again. That means you were near Bella._ Alice thinks to me.

_At least your safe at home now Edward. _Esme thinks.

_I cannot belive you want a shifter to come here, if she so much as looks like she is going to phase I will kill her then you._ Rose is mad with me now, so not much is new with her.

_Eddie you need to find a way to make this up to Rose. She is mad and taking it out on me. _Emmett begs.

_I hope you enjoyed your run for I do not know if it will be safe for us to run after today. _Jasper thinks.

_What time will she be here Edward? _Carlisle asks me.

"I do not know what time she will be here Carlisle. Alice can you see when the house will become black in you visions. That might be the time she will come," I ask Alice.

"The house is black for most of the day after 11 a.m.," Alice announces to the house. Then that means that we do not have to wait long for her to come here.


	8. Married!

Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Italic/Underline = dreams_

_I am running from some unknown force. I have no idea what it is I am running from or why I am running. I hear a little girl laugh and it makes my heart race with joy. I hear a man laugh with her and I stop for I find it I want to run to them but they are behind me with whatever it is I am running from. "Mommy why are you running from us?" Mommy? Why did she say Mommy? "Come on Love do not run from us." Love? Who is it I am running from? I stop and turn to see. I cannot even begin to understand why I am running from Edward and a little girl. The little girl has his hair and my eyes. How can she have my eyes? I do not know her. "Mommy do not run from us," the little girl says as she hops out of Edwards's arms and runs up to me._

I bolt up in bed and cannot help but wonder what that dream meant. Why did that little girl call me Mommy? And why did Edward call me Love? What is going on here why am I having weird dreams about Edward. I need to talk to my dad now; I need to find out if there is a way to break this imprint with Edward. I get ready for the day and head downstairs only to find that Sam and Paul in the kitchen with my dad.

"Bella your up, Sam and Paul came to see if you made it here alright from Phoenix," my dad says with a smile. Yeah right, they came to see if I was telling the truth last night in the woods.

"I see you are alright just be warned we do not tolerate others on our land cat so stay off the Rez." Sam said and started to walk out.

"Then stay out of Forks. If the Rez. is your land then Forks is mine and I do not like the fact that you are banning me out of an area just because I am not a wolf," I say in a tone that says I can do you just like you do me and there is no way around it. For if they claim the Rez. than I can claim Forks.

"We are banning you for you have a leeches scent on you! How is it that a leech was outside your house and you not know! The leech that was here is one of the Cullen's that means they have an interest in you and we do not approve of them on our land. You are more like them than us any way Swan so stay away from the Rez." And with that both Paul and Sam storm out and run into the woods. I am starting to dislike Sam more than Paul right now.

"Sorry about that dad but I went for a run last night and ran into those two and I think they do not like the fact that I am a shifter as well. I do not think they like the fact that there are feline shifters, that and the fact that they cannot hear my thoughts. They are not the first ones to say this but the first to take offence form it. Dad I had a strange dream last night and I would like to know if there is anyway to break an imprint," I ask him.

"No there is no way to break an imprint once imprinted always imprinted. You will die three days after your imprint, as would your imprint if you should die. Now what was this dream about," he asks.

"I was running from something I do not know what then I heard a little girl laugh. I wanted to go to the little girl but she was behind me so I stopped and stood there trying to find the reason for my running. She then calls out "Mommy" I turn and see Edward and a little girl standing not far from me. She then says, "Mommy why are you running away from us?" I swear I do know why she was calling me "mommy." Edward then calls me "Love" and asks why am I running away." I do not know what the dream means or why I had it but it was strange and I woke up right after that," I tell him. He looks upset over something.

"That dream was to show you what you are trying to run from, Bella. By running from the imprint you are running from that little girl and Edward. She is you daughter Bella, or she will be that is. Do not run from this or you will regret running, and it will only get harder to run from them as time goes on," he says with a grim look.

"What is wrong you look sad," I ask him.

"My little girl has had a dream of her own little girl that she is running from. Yes, I have to say this I am not ready for you to have your own little girl yet and do not have her before you are marred in the eyes of the human world," he says. What does he mean "by the eyes of the human world."

"What do you mean, there is only one way to be marred right," I ask him.

"No in the eyes of the shifters the two of you are already marred," he says with a frown.

"Whoa, what! How can that be we do not even know each other," I ask him.

"Your imprinted with him you two are marred in the shifting world," he said with a smirk.

I cannot believe this I am marred to a stranger! I am only 16 going on 17 years old how can I be marred already! Not only that but I have to go and talk to them today about a treaty.

"Dad I have to go talk to the Cullen's today about a treaty between me and them, Edward found me last night in panther form and we fought but not much no one was hurt and he now knows about me and said that if you wanted to come you can. I have to talk to Carlisle to make the treaty and you being there makes it all of the Swan Family," I tell him.

"I will not come I have to talk to Billy today since Sam and Paul have declared you banned from the Rez. and Jake wanted you to come visit him tomorrow to see the car he is working on," he said.

"I dislike Sam and Paul. Paul was a jerk last night and Sam was one today. I do not like the fact that they think are scared that I would try to take over or something like that," I tell him.

"They are scared to know that you are not of their pack and you have the ability to shift like them but are a panther not a wolf," he said.

"Yes, and I did not get the chance to warn them about the Tiger sisters heading this way. They do not even know the rules of the shifting world, or I think they do not know them," I tell him.

"I will warn Billy then write down the rules and I will tell him what you have told me," he tells me.

I write down the rules as I eat breakfast and cannot help but to think what if they do not take the warning I am giving them. Will the Tiger sisters kill them? I have heard some nasty things about them and I am not sure if they will listen to me and take this warning. So I decide to add a few things about the Tiger sisters and what they do to those that break the rules.

"Here I even added some things about the Tiger sisters so that they can decide if they want to learn more I do not know if there are more rules or not I am still learning myself so I am not much help to them but I am very careful around humans and vampires," I tell him. Wow, it is already 10 a.m. so I head upstairs to take a shower before heading to the Cullen's. Half an hour later I am heading down the stairs and find Charlie on the phone with Billy. So I write where I am going and that I do not know how long it will be before I am back but I will try to be back before night. After I hand him the note I am out the door and running I phase into a panther so I can run faster. I do not head straight there so instead of taking only ten minutes it takes half an hour. Time to talk with the Cullen's.


	9. Talking With The Cullen's

Chapter 9

I do not even phase back into my human form as I head into the yard and see that Edward and Alice are on the porch waiting for someone, not me since I had not said what time I was coming today. I get near the porch and I see more come out, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle. Only Rose looks like she is ready to attack.

"What is she thinking Edward," Carlisle asks.

"I do not know I cannot read her mind," Edward answers. So he can read minds but not mine, why can no one read my mind?

"So we do not know if she is here to attack or not! Alice cannot she her in her visions and now Edward cannot read her mind! I do not like this I will not stand by and let," Rose was cut off by Esme.

"Rose do not insult our guest she is here to make a treaty not attack," Esme is a sweet woman. But I might attack Rose since she for some reason does not like me. Well I do not like her that much either.

"Rose calm down she was not even mad when she came here now she is getting annoyed. I think at you so shut up," Jasper I could hug you right now.

I decide to phase back into my human form and talk to them so that I can get back home faster. I can hear gasps as I phase back with my clothes, which is something the wolves cannot do. I look up and see that they are all on guard but not ready to fight. I stretch and look around to see if there is a fast way out if they should attack.

"So, Edward reads minds? I do not know that vampires could do that nor did I know that vampires could have visions, and Jasper how did you know what I was feeling? Sorry but I am very curious person," I tell them.

"Not all can read minds, have visions, or feel emotions of others but Edward, Alice, and Jasper can do just that. See some vampires have special abilities and they are some of them," Carlisle tells me.

"I see so there is three of you that have abilities. Three out of seven in one house is that normal or is it rare," I ask them.

"It is rare, Edward's ability is the rarest of the three I think for there are few that can read minds in any way. Then Alice would be second for there are other vampires that have that ability not many but they are out there, then Jasper his talent is also rare most that deal with emotions only sense them and nothing more, but he can change and alter others emotions so it is rare. Normally in a clan of seven like us you would find one or none but never three. So we are not normal for a clan of our size," Carlisle tells me. So they are not the norm for a vampire clan, this is good for if they were then the sifter clans size would decrease more than it needs to from fighting them to get rid of dangers to the humans.

"Then that is good for the Tiger sisters are on their way north and might pass through here since the wolf pack on the Rez. does not seem to be following the rules all that much. The rules are there for the safety of the shifters and with them not following then they are a danger to shifters. I have tried to talk to them but have been banned from the Rez. so I cannot help them if they need help, and I have claimed the area around Forks as my home and they cannot come on my area without asking me first," I tell them.

"But we have claim to this land before you did! So how can you hold claim to this land if you just moved here yourself," Rose yelled. I really am considering ripping her up.

"Rose shut up, I am here to make a treaty and you are making it hard to not think of ripping you to shreds. I do not wish to harm any of you so stop talking. Now can we get started so that i can go hunt," I ask them I really hate that I have to eat so much.

"Oh, you're hungry? I will be right back with food then," Esme said as she rushed in and got some keys to go to town.

"You do not have to go and get food for me I will hunt when we are done," I tell her I do not wish for them to spend money on me, they do not owe me for anything.

"None since I have a kitchen that has never been used and I wish to use it, so please feel free to stop by whenever you wish for food," Esme is a very sweet vampire.

"Just go with it Isabella for she will not take a no for an answer," Carlisle tells me.

"Fine, but its Bella, not Isabella," I remind him.

"So while we wait for her to return, shall we start working on the treaty," Carlisle asks me.

"Yes, let's get to work, I do wish to find out more of your lifestyle as well. I think the Tiger sisters might like it and decide to make it a rule of the shifter world not to attack a golden-eyed vampire. If that happens then you and your family will be safe most places with shifters," I tell them.

"Who are the Tiger sisters anyway," Emmett asked.

"That is a long story and I would like to tell it once so let's wait for Esme to come back for I know she would like to know as well," I tell them.

"Well then let's go inside then for it looks like it is about to rain," Edward said.

"Yes, I do not wish to get wet right now," I wish I had put on a different shirt now not this white shirt that if it gets wet you could see my yellow bra. So we head in and I have to say I do like their house it is warm and bright and I feel safe for some unknown reason. Edward leads me into the living room and I see a beautiful piano.

"Who plays," I ask pointing at the piano.

"I play, so does Rose but not often," Edward tells me.

"I had a few lessons but did not stay with them because my mom could not afford to have me take them," I tell him, for the others seem to have vanished.

"I could help you then if you want to learn how to play still," he offered.

"Trying to get in her pants already Eddie," Emmett called from somewhere.

"No, Emmett I am just being friendly not all of us think of just sex," Edward called back.

"Wow, he must be fun to be around with your talent of mind-reading," I say with a laugh.

"You have no idea the images he has in his mind would make a nun commit suicide," he said with a shudder. I hear laughter from all over the house and Emmett yell "Hey."

So we sit and he plays some song that I have never heard and I see no sheet music so I guess he composed it himself. When he is done, I hear a car pulling up so I guess Esme is back with food. When the car stops and I hear Emmett, Jasper, and Edward even Carlisle goes to help her with the food. I have to admit I thought they would let her get all of it by herself like most men nowadays.

"Honey, the food will be a while please you can talk I will listen as I cook. Now go get to work on that treaty while you wait.


	10. Explianing Shifting To The Cullen's

"So where should we start with this, I have never made a treaty with anyone before and I do not know where to start," I tell them.

"Well let's start with you telling us who these Tiger sisters are and then we will tell you about our life style and how we differ from others of our kind," Carlisle says as he sits down in the living room.

"All right we can start with them. The Tiger sisters are the rulers of the sifters, well the white one is the Queen anyway, there is two of them a white tiger and a Maltese tiger. They work as a team with the white one being the older and more experienced one, she has been phasing for two years now. Her sister just started phasing this year, now without her sister the white tiger was a force to fear now with her sister you do not want to get in their way. The white one is calmer and will listen and has to keep her sister under control a few times in battle with many foes and she wants information. She the Maltese sister does not have the best control and does not yet understand the ways of her sister in tiger form. They have rid the South of many newborn armies and want to take a break so they are heading north to rest. The younger wants to keep fighting but is not in the best shape right now, see she has fought to much for her first year and is in need of some serious relaxation to get her strength back. So, the white one is forcing her to come up here for a break see she does not wish to come. See she heads north once a year anyway and it was time to come now so it was a good time to bring her sister with or she would keep on fighting and end up killing herself in doing so," I tell this and can see that they are shocked about this information.

"They are the rulers but they have only phase for such a short time that is amazing," Jasper said.

"Not really see the white tiger and white lion are known as the king and queen of the shifters but there has not been a white lion in over a hundred years, so there is no one to fight her for the tittle and only a white tiger or lion can hold the title," I tell them.

"I see so since there is not white lion a young woman gets the title even though she might not be the best," Carlisle said.

"No, do not let the fact that she has only phased for two years fool you she is stronger than me and I have phased since I was 14. She is 21 now any way," I tell them.

"How old are you now," Esme asked.

"I will be 17 in a few months and then I will age for one more year before I freeze and stop aging like all of you. See I will stop aging at 18 since I am a feline shifter, wolves grow to a certain size then stop aging all together," I tell them.

"So you will stop aging like us at 18 you must be so happy," Rose snaps at me. I really do not like her.

"Not really see it is a way to help me find my imprint not for me to look young for the rest of eternity. See I will live forever if I keep on phasing in to my panther form, so I can find my imprint and I can only have kids with him. So, if I do not find him before I am killed then no kids," I tell her as if it does not bother me but in fact I hate it I want kids. I do not know if I will ever have them now.

"I can tell you are not happy about that, I take it that you want kids," Jasper said, I forgot that he could feel what I feel.

"Yes," was all I said to that.

"Moving on, Edward told us that there are rules for your world. My I ask what they are," Carlisle asks.

"Here they are and I will not repeat them so listen. Rule one do not harm humans. Rule two do not kill another shifter. Rule three do not tell humans about shifters unless they are your mate or imprint or they and you will have to be killed. Rule four do not kill for fun. Rule five do not go and hunt for vampires to kill for not all of them are bad," I tell them, why did Edward not tell them last night?

"I would have told all of you the rules if you had asked me," Edward said.

"We did not know you knew the rules Edward not all of us can read minds," Emmett said in a whinny voice.

"Never mind that is there anymore questions before you explain your lifestyle to me," I ask.

"Just one how is it you keep your clothes when you shift to and from your panther form when the wolves cannot," Carlisle asks.

"I can keep them because most feline shifters are female and most canine shifters are male. So that means that feline shifters keep them since we need to cover more than men and are the fair sex. That is why only feline shifters keep their clothes it does not matter if they are male or female now since some male feline shifters are appearing now, just as some wolves are female," I tell them.

"So you are saying that the feline shifters are suppose to be female and the canine shifters are suppose to be male. But now there are both male and female of both," Carlisle asked.

"Yes, there is suppose to be only one male feline shifter and that is the white lion," I tell them.

"What happened to the white lion? You said that there has not been one for a hundred years or so," Edward asked.

"Well some think that he became a vampire and a white lion will not appear until he meets his mate. Others think he has a mate and is in hiding since she is ugly or deformed in some way. I think he is just hiding not wanting to be king," I tell them.

"Why do something he was turned into a vampire before he shifted," Esme asked.

"Because there were rumors about a mind-reading vampire that had a hard time with killing humans because he could read their minds and because he did not wish to be a monster," I tell them know that i could very well talking about Edward here. I even face him to see if he sees why the shifter world will want to know him and any mate he has.

"They think that a vampire like me was to be the white lion? I did have a hard time feeding on humans since I could hear their thoughts and I did not wish to be a monster. Is there any way to know if I was to be the white lion," Edward asked me and seems to be in shock.

"He hunts like a lion, so I think he might be the white lion," Alice said.

"Dude you where suppose to be a cat man," Emmett laughed.

"If you where the one that was to be the white lion you need to find a mate so that someone else can take the title," Jasper said.

"I knew there was something about you that was feminine," Rose said with a snappy tone. I think she does not like Edward or me.

"There is only one way to tell if he was to be a shifter and that is to test his venom and semen," I tell them. Edward looks like he would be as red as a tomato if he was human.

"What! How can that tell if I was to be the white lion," Edward says in a way that he is hoping that I do not have an answer.

"Your sperm will still be alive if you were to be the white lion and you venom will not kill shifters, unlike other vampire venom," I tell him.

"Wait Edward might still have swimmers! Man you are one lucky man now you do need to find a mate. What about Bella," Emmett might be ripped to shreds tonight if he does not shut the hell up.

"You forgot that I imprint on my mate Emmett and even if he was the white lion vampire then if he was not my mate then I would not have kids, and I have yet to imprint as far as I know anyway," I tell him. I know that Edward is my imprint and I think he has live sperm so that means that I can get pregnant.

"So how are we to test his sperm," Rose said with an evil grin.

"He will have to jerkoff and collect it," Emmett said with a laugh. Poor Edward I could help him but no, I will not join in on this. But if he is the white lion then since I imprinted on him a new one will phase soon.

"You can test it latter I can tell that a treaty with you will not be needed for I can tell that all of you are good even Rose who I do not like much would not hurt humans," I tell them I need to get out of here before I lose control and jump Edward. Thank God, that I can mask my emotions or Jasper would know how I feel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As i get up to go my phone rings.

(Monster By Skillet)

The secret side of me  
>I never let you see<br>I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
>So stay away from me<br>The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratchin on the walls,  
>In the closet in the halls<br>It comes awake and I can't control it  
>Hidin under the bed,<br>In my body in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin,<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become,  
>The nightmare's just begun,<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!  
>I, I feel like a monster! <p>

"That your boyfriend Bells" Emmett asked, more liked teased. Edward growled so low that I am not shure if I was imagening or if he did in fact growl.

"No, but Ethan is one of my shifter friends. And he is a Lepored shifter, no man other than the white lion likes being a feline shifter," I tell them.

"You can answer it here if you like and tell him about us to if you want," Esma tells me as she starts to clean up the dishesh that I was going to wash for her.

"I will answer it here for I have not told my dad about the few shifters I know yet from Phoenix," I tell them then answer the phone.

"Hey, Ethan," I say, I have no clue how to tell him not to mintion imprinting here.

"How are you Bells," Ethan answers, now I know something is up for he only calls me Bells, Bell, or Bella when he needs something done for him or he needs help. See he rather call me Izzy, I have no clue as why and I hate that name. **(No offence to any one that might be called Izzy, I do not hate it but I know some that do)**

"What do you need Ethan," I ask him.

"Why do you ask me that I could just be calling to just talk," he answers.

"Because you called me Bells, not Izzy, witch you only do when you want something. Now what is it you want," I ask him.

"Fine, look I have to move and I have no where to go the last family member I had has died and I am out of money. So, do you think your dad would mind if I came to stay with you and him until I have saved up some money to get my own place," Ethan tells me.

"Bella, tell him we have an extra house here if he does not mind having my wife fret over him he can stay there rent free until he gets on his feet to get his own place," Carilses tells me.

"Who was that?" Ethan asks.

"That was Carilses Cullen he is a cold one and he and his family feed on animals not humans. He was letting me know that they have two houses here and you can stay in the other one rent free if you do not mind his wife fretting over you making sure you eat and have clean clothes and house," I tell him.

"Sing me up I will take it. I do not care if it is owned by cold ones that is a deal if the house is nice," Ethan says.

"Well as seeing as I am in one of their houses right now and it is amazing I do believe that the other one will be to," I tell him.

"How many are there in the house with you," Ethan asks.

"Well there are four male and three female cold ones, all but one of the males has a mate. There is Carilse and his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rose, Jasper and his mate Alice, than the odd man out Edward. All of them are here and can hear everything you say so watch your mouth Ethan," I tell him, I hope he does not mention the way I said Edwards name.

"Fine, I will. So, found your imprint yet, because I think you have but are trying to run from it," Ethan I will kill you one day.

"I am not sure yet for I do not know anyone that has found their impirnt yet to know if I have found mine," I tell him.

"One way to tell is you start to dream about the person you imprinted one. Another way is they are all you can think of, as you see something and you think of that person. Also if you are fighting the imprint then you will have a dream of them and your first child with them calling to you asking why you are running," Ethan says with a tone that tells me he knows how it is.

"Have you imprinted on someone Ethan," I ask.

"Yes, and I am running she hates me there is no way she will ever want to be with me so I am leaving and going to Forks is she wants me then she can come and find me. See the imprint works both ways if your imprint wants a friend then you are the best friend, if they want a lover you are the best lover in the world to them, if they just want someone to talk to then you become the one they talk to, you become whatever they want you to be if they tell you to leave then you will leave and if they want you back then they must find you. She has told me to leave so i must leave and I will let everyone know i am going to Forks so if she wants me then she can come and get me," Ethan says and I know then that if I was talking in my sleep then Edward knows that he is my imprint. Now there is no way that he cannot be my imprint I have had the dream and I will do what it is he wants me to do.

"I am sorry that she does not want to be with you right now but she will see that you are the right one for her and come and get you. Leave her a note that tells her all that you just told me about the imprint working both ways and I think she will be here faster than you think," I tell him.

"So do you know if you are imprinted yet," Ethan asks.

"I will not discuss my imprinting status over the phone and if I am or not I would not tell you before my imprint," I tell him hopeing that he will drop it or at least relize that my imprint is right here in the room lesting as we talk on the phone.

"Oh, so I take it that you do not know how to tell him. Just tell him Bells, you never know he might want you as well," Ethan said.

"That is not what I am worried about Ethan," I tell him.

"Why is he bad looking or is he a jerk," Ethan asks.

"No to both but I do not know him that well yet, and I do not wish to date someone just because I imprinted on them," I tell him.

"I see your point but it might be easyer for you if you tell him," Ethan tells me.

"I know but i am not ready to tell him yet," I tell him.

"Fine Bell but do not wait to long O.K." Ethan tells me.

"I won't," I let him know.

"Alright see you in a few days then, bye," Ethan says.

"Bye," I say.

I look up at the Cullen's and see some looks of joy and some of shock and one that is mad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"So, if you have imprinted then why are you not telling him," Rose sneered at me.

"Because I do not wish to take away his chance of finding someone just because I imprinted on him," I tell her.

"How many people have you seen since you came here?" she asked.

"Not many," i answer.

"Just us and a few wolves that right," she asks me. SHIT! I see where this is going.

"And a few others but not many," I answer.

"Just tell us Bella, I think I know already but come on tell us," Alice says bouncing in her chair.

"Alice if she does not wish to tell us yet then she does not have to tell us," Edward says before I answer.

"Um, well the thing is Alice I have not told him yet so I do not wish to tell others yet," I do not want to tell Edward that he is my imprint in front of his family.

"Fine then tell me this is it Edward," Alice says with a grin. That evil pixie!

"Why do you think it is Edward, Alice," Emmett asks.

"Because I cannot see her and I cannot see Edwards future most of the time now. So, they are ether going to be dating or best friends soon and I think it will be the first. Remember how he came home and went to his piano and wrote a new song? Well I read the tittle it is 'Bella's Lullaby', and we all know he only writes songs for those he loves," Alice said with a smile.

"Why don't we let them talk for a bit then, she has not answered yet and I think she is shy to tell all of us at the same time," Esme says pulling Carilse with her out of the room. Slowly every one is out of the house but me and Edward.

"They are out of range now, they would not be able to hear what you say now. Was she right am I your imprint Bella," Edward asks and he looks at me with eyes that show: hope, joy, confusion, unsure, and love.

"Yes, she was right you are my imprint but I was not sure how you or other shifters would take it. I am a shifter and you a vampire, our kinds fight with each other all the time and it is to the death when we do fight. So, I was not sure what to do," I tell him.

"Where you going to run," he asks.

"I was running in a way, by not telling you," I tell him.

"Did you have a dream about our first child then, because if so then we know that I was the white lion and do not have to test my venom and um stuff," he says while shifting in his chair.

"Yes, I did and she was a very beautiful little girl," I tell him.

"A little girl, did she look like you," he asks.

"She had my eyes, your hair, and the best of both of our faces for her face," I tell him.

"You saw her but still you where running from me? From her?" he asked.

"I was going to tell you once I got to know you better. I did not want you to think that just because I imprinted on you, you had to be with me. I wanted to give you a chace to chose if you wanted to be with me or not," I tell him.

"I do not know about you but I have had a hard time not thinking of you. I think that in a way I chose you as my mate before I knew you. So, you staying away was not needed, but are you going to run now," he asks me.

"No, but I think we should get to know each other first. I should also warn you that to the shifter world we are, you know what it is not that important right now," I have no clue how to tell him we are married in the shifter world.

"No, you started to say it so tell me we are what," he asks.

"Well married," I tell him not looking at him.

"Married? Wow, I do not know about you but I do not mind that at least I do not have to worry about a male shifter stealing you away," he said.

"So the fact that we are married and are totlal strangers does not upset you," I ask.

"No, for I was human in a time that it was comman to marry a stranger. If my parents wished me to marry a young lady and her parents agreed then we would be married. I was off to join the army so my mother was doing her best to find a young lady for me to marry so I would stay. But my dad became sick and I had to stay with them until he was better then I myself became sick, then my mother became sick, all three of us had the Spanish Infasima and Carilse was our docter. My fater die and it looked like I would not last much longer but my mother became even worse and told Carilse do do everything in his power to save me. So he changed me and helped me adjust to this life. three years later he found Esma and changed her, ten years after Esma he found Rose and hoped that she would be what Esma was for him. She was not and a year latter Rose found Emmett and brought him to Carilse to have him changed. Then all most twenty years latter Alice and Jasper found us, I was out hunting with Emmett when they arived and came back to find my stuff in the garage and them in my room. Before you ask all of us that Carilse changed were near death anyway," He told me.

"That is nice to know he did not change anyone that had a chance to live a normal life if he had not changed them," I tell him.

"Yes he did not wish to end a life that did not have to end so if they were not going to die then he would not change them and Emmett was the last one he changed," he tells me.

"That will help him with the Tiger Sisters. They hunt for those that change others for power they are trying to find a way to rid the world of the rules of your kind," I tell him.

"Will I wish them luck then for I do not think it can be done," he told me.

"I do not think so eather but I will not tell them that for fear of them becoming angry with me," I tell him.

"I agree I will keep my opion to my self when and if I ever meet them," he said with a chuckle.

"I think you might if word gets out that a shifter imprinted with a vampire then they will come to meet and decided if they are a threat or not to the shifting world," I tell him.

"So, brush up on my maners so I do not offened them then," he asked.

"Yes, and do not act cocky around them," I tell him.

"When do I ever act cocky," he said with a smirk.

"Now for one and I bet I could ask your family and find more," I answer him.

"No, you won't I never had a reasion to act like this, I was alone with three couples so I tended to stay in my room," he told me. I am shocked thay he has been single for so long.

"I still cannot believe you are single I mean you are a great guy. How is it someone has not tried to tie you down," I tell him.

"A few have tried to some vampire and the rest human, but none of them had my eye ever. Carisle said that it was because I had not met the one I was ment to be with yet," he said. I think he would be blushing if he was human.

"So any of them better looking than me," I ask him.

"No, none of them come close to you," he said now I am the one blushing.

"I dout that you are just biase," I say not looking at him. I feel his finger on my chin tilting it up to look at him.

"Do not hide that blush. I like to see it on your face," he said while running his tumb on my red checks, only making me blush harder. Then the door opened and in came the rest of the Cullen's.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you imprinted with Edward! I knew it! Yes, I will have a new sister soon," Alice sings.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her from turning back," Carisle said.

"So this means Eddie will soon lose that 'V' card of his," Emmett said.

"Looks like it, if she is not as old fashioned as him," Jasper said.

"He will have to have a ring on her finger first, remeber he is a gentalman," Rose said.

"This is great now he has found his mate that means one more daugter for me," Esma said in a happy tone.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose all had a smug look on their face and Emmett and Jasper seemed to be waiting to tease Edward more once I was gone.

"Bella, I have a question for you," Emmett said.

"And what is that," I ask him.

"Which form are you stronger in human or panther," Emmett asks me.

"Panther, all shifters are stonger in their animal form. It does not matter if they are feline or canine. See we have to be stronger as an animal if we are to fight your kind. True, we are stonger than humans in our human form we are not as strong as you vampires when we are human. Also, unlike vampires we can be killed by humans. Their wepons can harm us and if the shot or stab is to the brain or heart we will be killed, just like a human," I tell all of them.

"So, that means you are more like a human than us," Carisle said.

"Yes, for shifters where once human. See, a long time ago there where animal demons that walked the earth in animal form. Sometimes taking human form to mate and other times matting with animals. The children of those animal demons became known as shifters, but some demons where not animal demons, they were demons in human form. The children of these demons could leave thier bodies for short periods of time and they where known as shamen. The Native American Indiens are the decended from these demons. Some tribes like the one on the have a killing of bodies and one would merg with an animal to stay alive. Then the anger from the human spirt would turn the animal human, thus creating shifters, but unlike a shifter born from an animal demon thier children would have only one form that of the animal merged with in anger," I tell them.

"Wait so that means you are deceded from a demon," Emmett said.

"An animal demon, out of the three kinds of demon they where the one that people loved to meet. See they protected humans from the third kind of demon, the spirt demon. Vampires where created from this demon. One saw a young female human and liked the way she looked and took her then and there. She died a short time after but did not stay dead, she became the first vampire. She went on a klling spree and it was descovered that shifters could kill them, but not before she had created hundreds of vampires. The shifters of the time tried to find and distroy them but they where fast and they did not know how to distory them yet. It was on accadent that it was discovered that fire could kill your kind, a shifter was attacked one day when he was hunting and during the fight he and the vampire rolled into his fire and when the vampire screamed and burned as an extrodany speed did he relize what had happened that was when many vampires where hunted and killed, that shifter was the first white lion. The war between our two races ended when the first white tiger discovered that not all vampires where bad, she became friends with one and made a treaty that has been all but removed since many vampires do not even know it any more and few shifters know it as well, I meet one of those that did know it and the history of our kinds," I tell them.

"Wow, I had been wanting to know how the vampire race was created but now to know how we were formed I fear that I wish I did not know," Jasper said.

"It is not a prety history is it. I had wanted to know the history of shifters and had found a very old shifter he was over 8oo years old and knew the history and was angry that it was being forgoten by the young shifters and vampires. See, he had been friends with a female vampire and her mate for over 700 years when they where distroyed by a young shifter that did not know the history. And the war has started again since few vampires want peace now," I answer.

"That is not true for all vampires," Carisle said.

"I know for I know some that want peace and your family wants peace for sure since you feed on animals and not humans," I tell him.

"So then is that why the white lion and tiger are the rulers of the shifter world," Jasper asked.

"Yes, they are two shifters that changed our history, there are two others though. See it was discovered that there where so many shifters that four Great White Shifters where decided to be the rulers. Two male and two female, all feline at that, but only two can be found now. They where at one time a white cheeta, a white lion, the males, the white leaperd, and white tiger, the females. But like with the white lion the other two have vanished even though there are more shifters now than there was back then, most are in the amazion and the tundra for the feline shifters and in the montians and forest for the canine shifters," I tell them.

"Wow, so you mean to tell us that even though there are more shifters today only one of the four rulers can be found," Jasper said.

"Yes, the reasion could be they are now vampires turned before they phased for the first time," I tell them.

"This is all fine and dandy but I want to hear more about what we are going to do about these two now that they are mates," Alice said out of the blue. Shit I had hoped that she would not bring that up.

"Thats right so when are you two going to go at it," Emmett said with a wink at me.

"Emmett, do not ask them questions like that. They just met and there is no rush, none at all," Esme said to him.

"Eddie has had his 'V' card for some time now Esme, do you agree that it is time for him to lose it," Jasper said.

"Carisle was still a vergin when we married, so no i see no reasion for them to rush into having sex," Esma said, if Carisle was human he would be bright red right now.

"What! How could you have been a vergin after all those years of being alive, so to speak," Emmett asks him.

"I saw no reasion to be active. I was the son of a preacher after all. I was raised to belive sex was for after you marry," Carisle said.

I cannot belive this they sit here talking about sex like it is nothing! I had heard that vampires are very active but I never would have thought they talk about it like it was the weather! Why did I imprint on a vampire, why? Edward looks as uncomftable as I feel, I know that if he was human he would be as red as I am now.

"They are both embaressed about this, lets keep talking about sex," Jasper said, I know earlyer I could have hugged him now I want to beat him.

"That is enough of it any way. Lets find out more about our guest that is comming," Esme said.

"Edward will be cumming from Bella soon," Emmett said, "ouch what was that for Esme." He asked since Esme had slapped his arm.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There is a bit of history that might shock you in this chapter, PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME, but it is a true part of history not taught in schools any more. Sorry if it shocks anyone, but it is a true. Read the BOLD after that bit of history to find out why I put it in here. Once again Sorry to any one it shocks and angers or even hurts you to find out the truth.**

Chapter 14

"That was for that joke Emmett. I said enough and you continued no vidio games or sex for one week," Esme said.

"No, please change your mind on the no sex please!" Emmett cried as he fell to his knees begging. Wow, he is hooked on sex.

"Esme you are evil at times," Rose said as she watched her mate beg for her to change her mind on the punishment.

"Well if he would learn to lesten to me then I would not be evil," Esme said.

"I think we need to talk to Cheif Swan about this as well, Bella I know you said that you have not told anyone but have you mentioned anything to your father," Carisle asked.

"Yes, see, when I met Edward at the medow I felt something weird happen and I asked my Dad about it and he told me about imprinting and what it means. So, he knows about the imprint, as I told him there is still a lot of stuff I do not know about being a shifter," I tell them.

"So, he was the one that figered out you had imprinted on Edward. So, how did he take it," Carisle said.

"Not to well since it means that I found my mate and I am his only child after all. That and the fact that he had hoped to tell his best friend about our family secret. See, Billy Black and my Dad have been best friends for a long time and Billy does not know about the Swan family being one of the oldest and most powerful feline shifter families," I tell them, glade that Charely told me some of our family history on the ride home yesterday.

"Oh, why is that," Jasper asked.

"Well we are desindents of the first white leaperd," I tell them.

"So, you mean to tell me that you are kin to one of the old rulers of your kind," Jasper asked.

"Yes, but there has not been a white leaperd in our family in over 400 years," I tell them.

"Wow, that is some family history," Jasper said.

"What is it and you with history Jasper," I ask him.

"I was in the Civil War, Bella. I cannot stand to read history books in school for most of it is wrong, very little of what they have in them is fact," Jasper said.

"Really, I did not know that," I tell him, and I really did not know that I thought that was what had happened. **(So did I until I met someone that had read some history books writen in that time.)**

"Yes, it is true see the Civil War did not start over slavery, Bella. That was added in later in the war for the President offered the slaves in the South their freedom if they would kill their owners. He also promised safe passige to Canada for those that did, and then after the war was over he would parden them. He did do just that and that was why he was assainated the real reasion," Jasper said. **(Just so you know this is a true fact, the govement does not let teachers teach this part of the Civil War in school. They are scared of what people would do if it was known to the general public. Most TURE HISTORY BOOKS from that time have been distroyed in hopes of keeping it secret. I have met someone that has seen these books and read about the Civil War and was shocked to see how difrent it was from what is taught to us in school now. I am not sure about the last part though I belive that was the reasion so that is what **_**I**_** put as the reasion, sorry for those that have seen those books and know the real reasion. So do not hate me for this part, Jasper was there so I decided to put the real history in not what is taught in school. If you do not belive then so what most do not belive even if they read the books for them selves what we are taught in school is always what we belive.)**

"Wow, I did not know," I tell him.

"Then tell me this do you know how he became the President in the first place? How he funded his campain for President?" Jasper asked me.

"No, I do not know how he funded his campain," I tell him for I do not I have never read in any school book how he funded his campain.

"Slave money, that is how. His Father-in-law was a Slaver, he bought and sold slaves, and he funded the campain. Even gave slaves to those that said they would vote for Lincion," Jasper said. **(This is true as well, Sorry again.)**

"Wow, there is a lot they are changing then," I say, he had a Slaver in his family? And yet he got rid of slavery? Why did he want to get rid of slavery when that was how he got into office?

"That is enough of the past lets look to the now and what is to come," Emmett said.

"Very well I do not wish to make her hate Lincion, he had his falts but was still a good President," Jasper said.

"I agree I was there as well Jasper and I do not like what is thaught now in school but they are trying to make people only see the good not the bad in him," Carisle said. Wow, how old are some of these vampires?

"I want to talk about when they are to be married. I want to plan the wedding," Alice said.

"We have to wait for her to turn 18, Alice. You know that it is not commen for those under 18 to get married with out there being a kid on the way that is," Esme said.

"Yes, that is right so we now need to find out if Bella could become pregent with Edward's child first. Beside I think Chief Swan would rather them be married before a child is on the way," Carisle said.

"I think we should first find out if Edward was the white lion first. Then if he is there might be a shifter war going on and he might not mind for her to become pregent, to keep her out of the war," Rose said.

"Sadly if he is then a new white lion phased yesterday and the war to come will happen and soon. If he wants to be King that is, most white lions are major prevs and only want to have sex so few have ever been King," I tell them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I would like to say sorry for the wait for this chapter and the others I have just posted. I have been without internet for the last few months and I still do not have it where I live I am at wireless internet hot spot in town just to send you these chapters. So do not hate me if it is some time before I update again. I will have some twists in this story that will come up soon so do not worry I have not given up on this story or on Fanfiction. I will update as often as I can but I cannot come up here to often for they do not like it when people just sit out here in their parking lot just to use their wireless internet.**

Chapter 15

"Like ours are any better, after all Aro killed his own sister," Esme said.

"True, now we have to be careful not to anger him or any one in the Volturi. Now that we know the truth about Didyme," Carisle said.

"I would not worry about that see they do not like feline shifters. So, if say they hear that one lives near you they could leave you alone. See Aro knows we know the truth so he tends to leave us alone. He knows we will fight him and some us like you vampires have extra ablities. I think I might be one of them, since no one seems to be able to read my mind. Right Edward," I say.

"I cannot read it but who else can read minds do you know," Edward asks me.

"Shifters can read minds in animal form, we read the minds of other shifters so we know what is going on. We cannot read the minds of humans or vampires, since they are not one of us. Nor can we read the minds of shifters in human form. I have heard from many other shifters thta they cannot hear my thoughts in animal form so I think that I am some sort of shield," I say.

"That could be true but I would like to ask the clan that Tanya is part of to come to test that, since one of her sisters can use her mind to shock people if she is touching them. Do you mind if they come for a visit, Bella," Carisle asks me.

Edward groans and mutters "She better not try any thing this time for I will not stop Bella from ripping her to shreds." He is not happy to hear this.

"I do not mind I would know for sure faster if I meet this Tanya if she was to be the white lepored," I tell them.

"I am looking forwared to this visit, now that Eddie has a mate that could rip her to shreds and turn her into ashes. I cannot what to see how she takes this turn of events," Emmett said.

"I bet she goes crazy and try to kill Bella," Rose said in an evil voice.

"Who do you think will win, Bella or Tanya," Jasper said.

"There is one way to find out and that is to find out how strong Bella is first off. Hey Emmett why don't you and Bella have a little battle to see what she can do, or even you Rose, since you are closer to Tanya's strengh level," Alice said.

"I think she should start with the weakest then move on up to the strongest one here. That way we can see not only her strengh level and indurince," Jasper said.

"Then that means Esme, Alice, Rose, myself, Edward, Jasper, and then Emmett," Carisle said.

"The rain has stoped so we can move out side for this then," Esme said. They all got up and started to go out so I got up and phased and followed them.

"First up Bella and Esme. Now Edward do not stop or join in on this fight, we must see what she can do," Carisle said.

I go to the trees and sit while Esme went twenty feet from me and watched me waiting.

"On three then 1..2..3" Carisle said.

Esme ran staight to me and I dogde and I went to the trees and went to higher ground. So, I waited for her to find me. Once she did she jumped to get to me and lost the advantge over me. I pounced while she was still in the air and pinned her with my fangs near her neck, she could not escape me now.

"Bella wins, now for Alice," Carisle said.

After I let Esme up I rubed my head against her hand. "It is all right Bella, as they all know I am the worst at battle and lose in all test of streangh as well. I do not feel bad about losing to you," Esme said as she patted my head. I went back to the starting point as Alice went to where Esme was when we had started.

"1..2..3" Carisle said as he held Esme near him.

Alice ran to the trees and I went to where she had been in the begning and sat down. She turned to face me and saw that I was laying down since she was just standing there, I see a look of shock pass on her face and many of the others. She started to circle me and I acted as if I was going to go to sleep when she pounced and I doged. As she landed before she could even turn around I had her pinned with my fangs near her neck, she had lost this match.

"Bella is the winner," Carisle said.

As I let Alice up she hugs me and says, "Bella, I am not mad that you won, but if you want to make it up to me. You will let me redo you wardrobe before school."

"Now for Rose,"Carisle said.

So we all go back to where we start the battles. I know with Rose I will not be able to go easy like I had with Esme and Alice.

"1..2..3" Jasper said, as Alice sat on a tree lim and played with his hair.

I did not sit down nor did I let her get behinde me as I had with Alice. I can see that Jasper was watching closely as if he thought that I would let something slip in my battle ways. Rose and I circled each other, then she pounced and I dogde and ran into the trees and climed up on, jumped from it to another and another until I was certain that she would not know which tree I was in. Then I jumped out and hid in a bush that she would have to pass if she followed my scent. She did and I pounced on her and pinned her with my fangs inches from her neck. I hear some of the others take in a breath of shock, I think they thought she would win. I phase back and say, "Good job, Rose. I knew you would be tricky to beat but I knew that from watching my last two battles you might take me as a weakling and let your gaurd down. In a way you did but you still did just what I thought you would in the end. You followed my scent and I was able to lay a trap for you that way."

"I did not know how you did that you scent is not thick here as if you walked on this path more than once, how did you do this," Rose asked.

"I am a panther, I know by nature how to move in a forest. I use what is around me to my advantage," I tell her.

"I know how she did this. Bella, you used the trees for this trap didn't you. You jumped from tree to tree like a squairl does to get away from land animals that cannot clime," Jasper said.

"Yes, Jasper that is what I did. I am a panther and panthers hunt in the jungle. That is why I can move with ease here in the woods," I answer.

"I think we should see how she does against two aponints at a time. Edward and I will go first, then Emmett and Jasper will give it a go if she beats us," Carisle said.

"Very well this will be fun, I have not had to go against more that one vampire at the same time in a few months," I tell them.

"And you lived, how?" Carisle asked.

"I was running with Ethen when we came across the scent of five vampires. We where shocked since we had never seen more than two or three at a time so we went to see what was going on. It was a vampire with four newborn vampires, he had planed to take over our city with them. See there is a vampire that lives in Phoenix, but he is old and rarely hunts more than one or two humans a month, and is friends with the one that told me the history of shifters and vampires. So, we leave him alone, he does not harm the ones that have homes and he does not change others. He has said he will change only one person and that will be the one that is to be his mate. He lives off of the homeless and is a wealthy bussiness man, and he lives off of blood bags most of the time at that. Well we knew that he would be killed if these vampires made it to the city and many lives would end becuse of them if we did not stop them. So, we did. I killed three of them, since I was not hurt as Ethan was at the time, I took down the older vampire and two newborns while Ethan handled the other two once we where done we gathered up the pices and ran far from the city to burn the pices and then we went home to recover. I could never take the heat there like the other shifters that live in Phoenix, that is why I left to come here to live with my Dad," I tell them.

"How many sifters are in Phoenix and how many of them know that a vampire lives there as well," Jasper asks.

"All of us know of him and in total there is close to 200 shifters there at any given day," I tell him.

"And all of you let him live? Just because of one old shifter is his friend?" Jasper is unsure of this.

"Yes, when that old shifter, was the brother of an white lion. He holds all of our respect even that of the Tiger Sisters," I tell him.

"Wow, that is some friend he has then. To have the Ruler of your kind and her sister respect," Carisle said.

"Yes, and that is why those that are kin to any old ruler of our kind is held in respect, myself included since the very last white lepored. They hold very much respect for my family beliving that maybe the next one will come from my family as well," I tell them.

"So, wait if Tanya was to be the white lepored then when will another one phase," Esme said.

"Once she finds a mate or is torn to shreds and burned into ashes," I tell her.

"Oh, dear then I fear it may be a while for a white lepored to appear as seeing as she wanted Edward to be with her as her mate," Esme said.

"That is not going to happen," Edward said.

"Well I think one last battle should do, Carisle, Edward I know you two do not wish to fight her so me and Emmett will face her then we can go in," Jasper said.

"Very well, Bella is that all right with you," Carisle asked me.

"Yes, I do not mind I have been wanting to see what they can do since I first saw them. Before I knew how nice all of you are and was thinking of who would be the hardest to destory if I had to fight any of you. I was unsure of your family when I smelled seven vampires here at one home. I was a little emtemadated by your family to start with," I tell them.

"So, you did plan to kill us," Rose growled.

"That was IF I had to, Rose. I know of the treaty, I do not know what it said for that has been forgoten by all. But I do know it was to keep us from killing each others kind for no good reasion. I had to know that you where a danger to me or the town before I could kill anyone in this family. But with all of you being animal drinkers you are in no danger from me," I tell her.

"I still do not like it," Rose said.

"You do not have to," I tell her.

"Lets get this last battle over with then shall we," Carisle said.

"Yes," I said as I phased in to my panther form.

I headed back to my spot and sat down to see where Emmett and Jasper would stand, Emmett went to where Esme, Alice, and Rose had stand at, while Jasper went twenty feet away from him, so that we formed a triangle. I could see that he will be the one to watch out for.

"1..2..3" Carisle said.

Emmett charged blindly ahead at me while Jasper started to circle to my back I kept my calm and at the last minute dogde both of them and went to pin them with my claws when Jasper spraing up and away from his spot and I only got Emmett.

"Emmett is out and now it is just Jasper and Bella," Carisle said.

I knew Jasper would be dificalt but I did not think he would be this fast and he is their second best? Or was that list in their streagh department? I watch Jasper and I think it was based on streagh not brains and combat skills. We circle and watch then I fent to my right and he fents as well to his right. I quikly change directions and barly miss his arm with my claws. He is good, I can tell that I would have a hard time with this battle, I might even lose to him. I decide to head to the woods to see what can be done in there for out here it is not to my advantege. Jasper follows and I use the trees like I did with Rose but I do not set the same trap. No, that is what he thinks I will do so I jump out and head to water and find what I am looking for a cave in the rocks. I run upstream a little and wade in the water until I reach the cave and I wait I can see him when he comes but he could not see me. He comes to the water looking all around and in the trees shearching for me. He catches my scent heading up river and starts to go that way so I pounce and as he turns it is to late I have him pinned and there is no escape.

"Wow, Bella defeted Jasper as well. That is something," Emmett said.

I let Jasper up and phase back into a human. "That list was not based on the best fighter was it. It was based on streagh wasn't it," I ask.

"Yes, for in reality our top three fighters are Jasper, Edward, and then Emmett. Jasper is our best and he has the most expirence out of all of us in fighting," Carisle said.

"That was what I thought since I pinned Emmett so quickly and had to think hard and fast for pinning Jasper," I told him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am sorry if the story is moving slow but I only get to work on this story when I am at work, and I do not get to read it over to check the speed of the story ofter at home. It is not to be much like Twilight but I will use some things that are in the books in here just not the same wording or even in the same order as in the Books.**

Chapter 16

After that we went back in and my stomac rummbled and Emmett laughed at that.

"How is it you are hungry again after eating a big meal that Esme fixed for you Bella? That meal would have held any one person over until the next meal time," Carisle asked.

"It is because I am a shifter, Carisle. I burn though caleries faster than humans, so i have to eat around ten times as much as one does in one day," I tell him turning red in the face.

"I will fix some more food then, Bella. Also tell you father that you can come here and get as much food as you want to from now on. I now have a reason to cook again and I did love to cook when I was human, I remember that much," Esme said.

"Very well since he will have a hard time keeping up with how much I eat any way. Do you mind if I help you some times, I know how to cook but I think Charile would like me to cook diffrent foods at times. After all he might get sick of fish and casarols after a few weeks," I tell her.

"No, I do not mind and I would lend you a cook book or two since all I do is read them and then make the meals to take to the homeless shelter once in a while, but since we just moved to the area again and there is no homeless shelter near here I have yet until today used this kitchen" Esme said.

"What do you mean just moved to the area again? You have lived here before," I ask.

"Yes, in the 1940's we moved to this very house for the first time ever and discovered the wolves near by, they did not like us one bit and they still do not trust us to much. They will not attack us until one of us harms a human," Carisle said.

"Will they cannot harm Edward now that I have imprinted on him for if he dies then so do I," I tell them.

"Why is that," Alice asked.

"I do not know but if one's imprint is killed then the shifter will die as well," I tell her.

"So, they would be killing you, if they kill Edward and that means they would break the law," Jasper said.

"Yes, but I do not know if they would see it that way since he is a vampire," I tell them.

"Why would that matter? He is your imprint after all so he should be protected by law," Carisle said.

"Yes, but he is dead in a way. So, they can get away with it, it is like a lope hole in the law," I tell them.

"Hey I just thought of something would all vampires that where to be shifters be difrent from normal vampires in a way," Esme said.

"Yes, for they could all have kids, even the females, if they find the one they are ment to be with that is," I tell her and I see saddness in Rose's eye's, she must have wanted childern.

"So, then Edward might not have been the White Lion after all," Jasper said.

"He is one of the White Shifters I can tell that much Jasper and Ethan was kin to the last White Lion so he will know if he is the white lion," I say.

"So if he was then will he be safe?" Esme asked.

"Yes, since he would be less of a danger to shifters, but he can still change a human if he wanted to," I tell them.

"So, no danger to shifters but is still venomus to humans. That is something in a vampire," Carisle said.

"All vampires that where ment to be shifters are like that though and there are more than you may think, Carisle," I tell him.

"Well then how are we to test the venom of a vampire, to see if they where to be a shifter," Carisle said.

"Easy do you have any petrie dishes and three nedles two for venom and one for my blood here," I ask.

"Yes, I do why," Carisle asked.

"Easy take a sample venom from one of you and one from Edward and put them in one of the dishes, then take a sample of my blood and put a drop into each. Then watch to see what happens," I tell him.

Carisle runs up stairs and comes back with the suplies to test the venom but he has more than just two he has one for each of them, with names on them as well. He takes a sample of venom from every one and then gets my blood sample and puts a drop in each and in all but Edward's venom my blood is distrored ending with a bright green goo left in the petrie dishes.

"Wow, lets do that again. That was cool to watch," Emmett said.

"Not for me it was scary for me to know that is what would happen if any of you bit me," I tell him.

"We now see that only Edward was ment to be a shifter then," Carisle said.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know that I do not update often but I will try to update a lot from now on. If I am not kicked off for that history fact that is no longer taught in school any more. I am trying to get more chapters up and as fast as I can so that I can get to my own charaters for this story, well other than Ethen that is.**

Chapter 17

"So, what does this mean for the rest of us? If the wolves or these Tiger Sisters decide to attack us only Edward is safe from them because of Bella," Rose said.

"I have very little pull in the shifter world now that it has been so long since a white shifter has been in my family, but as I said your diet is a very good change for vampires and if the Tiger Sisters order it many will never attack a golden eye vampire. So, stay with this diet and you should be safe every where you go," I tell her.

"That is your word not these Tiger Sisters," Rose said.

"Many will still never attack a golden eye vampire for fear of me. As I said I might have very little pull in the shifter world now but still many will listen," I tell her.

"I will belive it when I see it," Rose said as she left the room and went to her room, for a door slamed upstairs.

"Oh, man she is mad. Even if I was not banned from sex for the week I would not be getting any tonight," Emmett said.

"Sorry, Emmett but your mate is a tiny bit of a witch," I tell him.

"So, are you Shifter," Rose said from upstairs.

"Yes, but I tryed to stay nice on this visit but you kept pushing my buttons," I tell her.

"Yeah right," Rose said.

"Bella it is getting late do you need a ride home?" Esme said as she cleared the dishes once more.

"No, I will run home in my panther form," I tell her.

"At least let someone run with you then," Carisle said.

"I will I want to meet her dad so that he will know that I want to redo her room and wardrobe over the summer. Edward you need to come as well so that he can meet you as well," Alice said.

"Very well Alice you are right Cheif Swan does need to meet Edward, as a matter of fact he needs to meet all of us, even you Rose so come down here we will go meet him now," Carisle said.

"Let me call him and let him know that you are coming then," I tell them.

"Yes that would be a good ideal so that he is not shocked to see all of us there tonight," Carisle said as Rose stomped down the stairs.

I call my Dad and it rings and rings and on the thrid ring he answers.

"Hello," my Dad says.

"Dad, hey the Cullens want to come and meet you is it a good time or is someone from the Rez. there," I ask him.

"No, it is as good as a time as any. I told Billy every thing and told him that Jake must become Alfa if you are to ever come back on to the Rez. He did not know that Sam and Paul had banned you from the Rez. Bell, Billy is doing every thing he can to get them to unban you but until Jake is Alfa he is just an elder with little power over the shifters," Dad said, something happened that he is not telling me.

"Dad something else happened today what is it," I ask him.

"I have also been banned Bells. Sam and Paul where there and did not like that I was calling Billy and they did not even let me explain to them why we kept quite about our family secret. They also did not listen to the warnings about the Tiger Sisters, Bella I was able to tell Billy and he will warn Jake and the next wolves to phase but they will have a hard time to belive it. The stories you wrote down are a bit hard to belive Bells," Dad said.

"I know but I saw them in the minds of the Tiger Sisters themselves Dad. I know they are true for that very fact," I tell him.

"Then I am glade that Billy knows of them now he can warn the other wolves as they phase," Dad said.

"Then those that know might just be safe, the Tiger Shifters can understand the fact that an Alfa controls the pack of wolf shifters," I say, "well we will be on our way there then see you in a bit Dad." I look at the Cullen's and think if they had not been here then I would still be able to visit my friends on the Rez.

"Well lets get going to your house Bella, and we are sorry that you cannot go and see any friends on the Rez. now," Carisle said. I gave him a small smile for I knew he was just trying to chear me up. We head out and I phase into my panther form and start to run home and I find that Edward is the fastest one hear and I was faster than his family. I reached my yard and stop since I can hear Billy Black inside, as well as Jake. So, I phase back and turn to look at the Cullen's.

"I had no ideal they where here" I say.

"I can see that they just araived without a call Bella. Your dad had no clue they were coming we will wait out here for a while to see if they will leave," Edward said in a low voice so that we can hear what is being said inside.

"Chairle, I had no clue your family was a shifter family, Jake has yet to phase but I was argueing with Sam when he lost his temper and phased so he now knows the truth," Billy said.

"That is some way to find out, but Bella had it harder she had never even heard the family legions of shifters and she phased out of the blue and had no clue what was going on or why she was an animal," my Dad said.

"That is true, I had no clue what had happened to me and was thinking I had been druged at school and was out cold," I tell the Cullens.

"Where is Bella any way," Jake asked.

"She had called a little before you arived the Cullens wanted to meet me and they where going to come here to meet me but I think they will wait out side since you are here," my Dad said.

"Let them come in since Bella is a shifter if Jake starts to phase she can get him out of the house," Billy said.

"Yes, but I need to tell you that feline shifters can imprint on vampires, and she has imprinted on one of the Cullen's. So, do not be shocked if one of them stays near her," my Dad told Billy.

"What do you mean feline shifters can imprint on vampires? They are vampires the enemy of the shifter. So, how can she have imprinted on one of the Cullen's," Billy asked.

"He was to be a shifter thats how Billy," I say as I walk in I had left the Cullen's in the woods until I knew that they would be safe.

"What do you mean was to be a shifter is a vampire comes near a shifter will phase. How could one get close to one anc change him before he phases," Billy asks.

"Because he was ment to be a feline shifter like me, one of the Great White Shifters as a matter of fact. Feline shifters do not all ways phase when a vampire is near Billy. We only phase when one means us harm since we do not see them as an enemy at all times, most feline shifters have many vampire friends and will sit and talk with them for hours at a time," I tell Billy and Jake as I open the frige and grab a water bottle to drink.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is just some information that some might have over looked in other chapters in another way. And so that Billy and Jake will now know about Bella imprinting on Edward.**

Chapter 18

"So, you mean to tell me you do not wish to kill all of them," Billy asked.

"No, not all of them just the ones that are a threat to me or my family," I tell him.

"So, you only gard your family not the every day preson then," Billy said.

"No, I will gard them if I see one in danger but I will not hunt down a vampire just to kill it is against the laws of the shifters any way," I tell him.

"Yes, I heard those laws and I ask who told you the laws and who told you those stories about the Tiger Sisters," Billy asked.

"I heard the laws fsrom a friend that is comming to Forks since his imprint has sent him away. I know that the stories about the Tiger Sisters are true for I saw them in their minds Billy. So, I know that they are not to be messed with and I wanted to warn the wolves for my Dad is right Jake is showing signs of becoming a shifter. He should phase in a year or two though, shifters that started from shamens or spirtewalkers as some call them, do not phase as fast as shifters that came from the animal demon children," I tell him.

"How did you know of the spirtewalkers, Bella," Billy asked.

"Easy all of the shifters are wolves correct no other kind of shifter has ever been known in your tribe has there," I ask.

"No, it has always been wolves," Billy answered.

"Then they had to have come from shamen. For they would still be shamen if not for a killing of bodies had happened correct, someone decided to kill ones body after taking over anothers body, right," I ask him.

"Yes, that did happen," Billy said.

"Every shifter has a history Billy, your tribe was once shamen but a killing of bodies happened and the one whoes body was taken over merged with an animal most merged with wolves, for it was the strongest animal in some area's. Some merged with montain lions while others with bears. But for your tribe it must have been a wolf since all of them have been wolves. Jake will be the first in the tribe that could become a feline shifter since it runs in the Swan family, and wasn't your grandma a Swan, Billy," I ask him.

"Yes, she was a Swan, so this means that he could realy be a feline shifter," Billy said, he does not sound happy.

"I do not want to be a cat! No offince, Bella," Jake added when he saw the look on my face.

"Well this will be good news for you then, most men are canine shifters so you could still be a wolf," I tell him.

"He would be the first one in our family even if we are no longer kin to his family, that is," my Dad said.

"Yeah, I know Billy's grandma was a very distent cousin of your grandma right Dad," I ask.

"Yes, they were so distent that they were not considered kin any more, over seven genrations had passed it would be twelve genrations in fact before you would find a commen ansester," my Dad said.

"Bella, ask them if we can come in now," Emmett said.

"The Cullen's are outside so can they come in now," I say to my Dad.

"I have no problem with it. Billy," my Dad said.

"Let them come I do not think it will be to bad since we are on no mans land," Billy said.

The Cullen's come in and Jake is stiff and you can hear his heart beat fast. I look at Jasper and he nods. Jake starts to relax and looks a bit confused.

"Jake are you alright now," I asked him.

"Yeah, and I have no clue why I feel calm right now," Jake answered.

"That would be me, I am sending you calming waves so that we can talk and not have to worry about you phasing on us," Jasper said.

"You can control others emotions then," Billy asked him.

"Influence actualy, I cannot keep him clam if he does not want to be calm," Jasper said.

"So, you are doing this for what reasion then," Billy asked as Jake looks shocked and then annoyed and yet relieved.

"Because I do not wish to fight him right now and because Bella sent me a look that said to "help him if you can". So, I did and it is helping him keep his calm here in Cheif Swan's kitchen," Jasper said.

"Than it is a good thing you can do that for I do not wish to have to replace everything in my kitcken," my Dad said.

kitcken," my Dad said.

"Well if he did destroy everything we would replace it for you after all that is one reasion we came to meet you, you are now in a way part of the family. We wanted to talk to you about helping you with the upkeep of this house and if you wanted we would even pay to have it redone as well," Esme said.

"Just go with it Chief Swan, my wife will not take no for an answer she wants a new project and we would be the ones doing the work as well any way," Carisle said.

"She also said that if I ever get hungry to call her and then head that way when I get there she will have food ready and waiting for me and she told me I better not hunt for myself while she can cook me nice and healthy food at any time of the day," I tell him.

"Very well then if I ever need the house redone then I know who to call," my Dad said shakeing his head.

"No need to call I can start right now," Esme said as she pulled out a mersuring tape and started to take down mersurments.

"But.." my Dad started but she gave him a look and he shut his mouth real quick. All of the Cullen men where laughing at this.

"Do not feel bad about this, she will never take no for an answer and as I can tell you she will have this place redone in three days time if you want her to Chief Swan," Carisle said.

"I would not know where to go to during that time," my Dad said.

"You will stay with us of curse we have plenty of room and another house here anyway, Bella's friend will be staying there. Alice go and see if it needs cleaning and if so call Rose and she can help you. Carisle go and buy some marble for these counter tops make sure it is black marble, here is the dimensions. Jasper go and get some windows, southern home style like the ones in our kitchen, and here is the dimensions as well. Emmett go and get three gallons of lavender field paint, in the best quality. Edward go and get some new kitchen funater that will fit in here," Esme said as she moved on to the living room.

"Well we better go do as she said, she will have the kitchen done tonight if we do," Carisle said as he headed to the door.

"I hate cleaning," Rose said.

"Well you know how Esme can get and it has been a while since she has had a new place to redo, and Esme do not redo Bella's room I call it," Alice said.

"Fine, but it will have to go with my plans for this house Alice," Esme said back.

"I know Esme," Alic said as she left.

"Well when we get back she will have the rest of the house mesured and be ready to tell us what to go and get," Jasper said.

"What is lavender field? And why am I the one that has to get it," Emmett mumbled as he left.

"I cannot help but say that she is always like this, so it would best to do as she says and all so I wish I could see his face when he finds out what lavender field is," Edward said to all of us left in the kitchen as he left.

"That was something, if she is like this all the time then I am glade I am not you Chairle," Billy said.

"Well I am getting a free redecoreantion of my home so I will not be complaining as long as I get some say in it," my Dad said.

"You will for you will help pick out new furnatur for the living room. I want to make sure you find if to your liking. You will all so pick out the new matress for your bedroom, I will be redoing it as well and how do you feel about expanding your house so that Bella can have her own bathroom and you can have more room as well," Esme said as she entered the kitchen with a tablet that I did not know she had with her when she came here.

"Oh, well If it would not be to much of a troble then I would not mind, why how long will that take," my Dad asks.

"Oh, it will only take a day with my sons doing the work and I will be done with most of the house tonight anyway," Esme said.

"Really how could that be," Billy asked.

"Watch this," Esme said as she started moving at vampire speed around the room.

"What where did she go," Billy asked.

"She is moving around the kitchen at vampire speed that is what is going on Billy. Humans cannot see a vampire move when they move at vampire speed that is why it is like she vanished," I tell him.

"Wow, that is something," Billy said.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This chapter is just me being bored and trying to get some facts in that will need to be remembered in later chapters. Also some of the things in here are in fact somethings that I have seen others do or I know someone that does it.**

Chapter 19

...Three Hours Later... (All that happened is Esme and Chairle discusing the new space for the house and Jake asking Bella what it is like to phase, while Billy watching TV)

"Which one of the vampires was your imprint Bella," Jake asked.

"The one with the bronze hair Jake, you know the one that left last," I tell him.

"He hair is a bit funny looking," Jake said while trying to keep a striaght face.

"Jake, he does not have funny looking hair," I say.

"Yes, he does," Jake said as he busts out laughing.

"Billy, I think Jake has gone crazy," I tell Billy.

"No, I agree with him Bella, he does have funny looking hair," Billy said as he pointed behind me and I could not help but laugh since Edward was standing there with bright lilac paint in his hair. (**I have a friend this happened to but with Pink paint in His blond hair.)**

"Wha..wha.. what happened," I managed to say at last.

"Emmett thats what," Edward mumbled.

"Emmett come in here right this instant," Esme said. A scared looking Emmett came in with two things of paint.

"I got the paint," Emmett said in a small voice.

"Where is the other one then, I said three things of lavender fields," Esme said.

"Uh," Emmett said as he tried to hide Edward from view.

"Emeett go get another one now," Esme said. "Edward go and wash your hair until that paint comes out if you want to," Esme said to Edward.

"I will go I want this stuff out of my hair before any one else sees it," Edward said as he ran out.

"That boy is always getting picked on from his brothers and even now that he has a mate they still won't give him a break," Esme said as Jasper walked in laughing his head off.

"What on earth happened to Eddie's hair," Jasper said as he sat down some window panes.

"Emmett that is what happened," I tell him.

"Oh, man I hope he got a picture of that," Jasper said.

"Are you sure you are from the Civil War time," I ask him.

"Yes, I was in the Texas Confedert Army, Bella. So, yes I am sure of it," Jasper said.

"Just asking for you sure do not sound like it right now," I tell him.

"That is because I was changed at 19 years old Bella. I change with the times better than say someone changed at say 30 or older," Jasper said.

"Jasper is right the older you are changed at the harder it is for the vampire to change with the times. I am the oldest changed, I was 25 when Carisle changed me, Bella," Esme said.

"While Carisle himself was around 22 when he was changed," Jasper told me.

"So, it is harder for you and Carisle than it is for the rest of your family," I ask.

"Yes, Emmett was 19, as was Jasper, Edward and Alice where 17, while Rose was 18, when she was changed," Carisle said as he entered the kitchen.

"How we looked at things as human also effects us as well," Esme said.

"Yes, I was always looking for a way to help people with medicen but my father disaproved of it and said it was not medicen that helped people but the lord. So, when I became a vampire I started to study to become a docter, the first seventy years where the hardest," Carisle said.

"I was all ways in trouble from playing pranks and then I joined the army at 17 one year earlyer than I was supose to for I lied on my sign up sheet. My life before Alice was a war for I was in the Southern Vampire Wars for many years, then I left with a friend and traveld for a while then ten years after I left my friends I meet Alice. She had had a vision of me and of the Culllen's and knew we needed to find them. So, I went with her to meet the Cullen's and we stay with them now," Jasper said.

"I had all ways wanted a big family so now I have one," Esem said.

"We all wanted something that was not the norm for the time we are from and becouse of this we can pass the years and blend in just fine," Carisle said.

"I never knew that it was harder on those changed later in life to be a vampire," Billy said.

"Most don't for we are good at keeping it a secret most vampires are nomads anyway so they never have to blend in with humans, they hunt on the outskirts of towns and cities and are never seen by humans. Well other than the one they are hunting that is," Jasper said.

"Jasper is the newest to the veggie life style we have he did not start it until the 40's," Carisle said.

"You mean he was a human hunter after the treaty was formed," Billy said.

"Yes, but he did not join our clan until the 50's and did not know that there was another way to live for our kind," Carisle told Billy, as I poke Jake since he had fallen asleep in the midle of the kithcen floor. I swear some things about him have not changed he has always loved to sleep in the kitchen floor and in front of the frige at that and I want a snack. (**I have a friend that does this and it drives me insain when I want a snack and I have to wake him up to get one.)**

"What is it Bells I'm sleepy," Jake said.

"Move from in front of the frige then," I tell him.

"I think I will not give you that truck then, I redone the thing myself when I heard that you where coming home this year," Jake mumbled as he moved to a corner near the living room. (**He did this when I woke him up but he was mumbling curse words at me.)**

"You know you will give it to me, Jake. You are to nice to hold a grugde on me, after all I am like your other older sister," I tell him. **(So, is my friend but he is like a big brother to me.)**

"Yeah and your just as annoying as my two real older sisters," Jake said.

"Well come on what do you expect from someone that is like an older sister, after older sisters are supose to be annoying," I tell him as I look in the frige for something to snack on.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am still bored as I typed this Chapter But I Have not done an Edward poin of View in a while so here it is.**

Chapter 20

EPOV

I am glade that Esme sent me for the kitchen furnator. She had it all planed out all I had to do is go and get what she wanted. I wish I could be there when Emmett finds out what color that paint is that Esme sent him to get. I arive back at Bella's and see a seathing Emmett pull up. I cannot stop the grin from forming on my face at his expresion.

_You think this is funny it was a gay guy that worked at the paint store and he thought I was gay. He asked me on a date because I bought this paint. I told him that it was for my mother but he said I was just shy and put his number on the PAINT CONTAINER how am I to explain this to Esme or Rose._ Emmett tought, I start fighting the erge to laugh at that. (**This happened to one of my friends but it was a bi girl behind the counter.)**

_So, you are laughing at me, huh. Well laugh at this. _Emmett tought as he dumped a thing of paint in my hair.

I see in his mind just how stuped I look with this paint looks in my hair and that he is planning to get a picture of it. So, I run into the house before he can.

_Oh, man this guys hair is just to funny. _"Which one of the vampires was your imprint Bella," Jake asked.

"The one with the bronze hair Jake, you know the one that left last," Bella tells him.

_She is with this guy, man I will never let him live this down._"He hair is a bit funny looking," Jake said while trying to keep a striaght face.

"Jake, he does not have funny looking hair," Bella says.

_Yes, he does if you would just turn around you will see for your self Bells. _"Yes, he does," Jake said as he busts out laughing.

"Billy, I think Jake has gone crazy," Bella tells Billy.

_She is not the best shifter if she cannot tell that a vampire is standing right behind her. _"No, I agree with him Bella, he does have funny looking hair," Billy said as he pointed behind Bella and she let out laugh since I was standing there with bright lilac paint in my hair.

"Wha..wha.. what happened," Bella managed to say at last.

"Emmett thats what," I mumbled.

"Emmett come in here right this instant," Esme said. A scared looking Emmett came in with two things of paint.

"I got the paint," Emmett said in a small voice.

"Where is the other one then, I said three things of lavender fields," Esme said.

"Uh," Emmett said as he tried to hide me from view.

"Emeett go get another one now," Esme said. "Edward go and wash your hair until that paint comes out if you want to," Esme said to me.

"I will go I want this stuff out of my hair before any one else sees it," I said as I run out.

Just my luck Jasper was outside and he saw me like this. I run even faster to the house but I can still hear his laughter. I reach the house and am glad that it is empty I run straight to my room and get a new outfit and then to the bathroom. I strat the shawor and get in some of the paint comes out with just water but not all of it so I reach for my sampoo and find that Alice must have seen me comming home for a shawor today for she has switched my shampo with someone elses for I do not use Cherry blossom shampo. I get out and start to look for my shampo and find a ton of Cherry blossom body products. I finaly find my stuff under the sink and put it in the shawor as well for I think that Bella usee Cherry blossom body products but I am not sure.

After I finish geting the paint out of my hair I go back to Bella's house to see that Emmett and Jasper have been put to work building new rooms to the first and second floors of the house. Carisle is painting the kitchen, Jake and Billy are working on the living room, Jake painting while his dad tells him if he missed a spot.

"Where is Esme and Charily," I ask Bella when I find her painting the bathroom.

"Gone to get the living room furnature, Charily is happy about getting a new larger TV for the living room and one for his bedroom. Esme has the paint picked for all of the rooms and had Emmett go get it and had Jasper go and get new windows. Carisle had to go and pick up the new carpets for the rooms and the new tile for the two bathrooms. Alice liked the choice and called Esme that she wanted that tile in my new bathroom," Bella informed me.

"How long have I been gone then," I ask her.

"Only an hour but Esme had most of this planed before any of you had returned from the frist trip to the store," Bella tells me.

"Wow, I did not even think of reading Esme's mind before I left to see what she had planed for this place," I tell her.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I noticed that the last chapter was getting rather long. I must appolagize if it was short here on Fanfiction but I am typing on Wordpad and the sliding bar was rather slim. So, I decided to start another chapter.**

Chapter 21

EPOV

I head to help my brothers and see a paint bucket that has a note on it from Alice.

_Edward,_

_This paint is not for the house you use it in any way you want to use it. get revenge on Emmett and Jasper since I know he laughed, and wanted to make a poster of it and put it all over town. Or use it for something else, like distory something of thiers. Just do not let them know I had anything to do with this._

_Alice_

She is evil. I some times feel bad for Jasper, since his mate is so evil. I hope Bella is not evil, well not evil to me, I do not mind if she is evil to my brothers. I grab the paint and find a spray gun and put it in the gun.

_Why do you feel evil Edward, _Jasper thinks to me.

_I wounder why Edward is holding a spray gun we are not ready to paint, _Emmett tought.

They continue to work and I run at top speed and sprayed them until they were brite hot pink. I cannot help but laught. Alice is evil to pick this color for me to sprey them in.

"What was this for Edward? I know you would want revenge on Emmett but why me?" Jasper yelled at me as I laughed at them.

"Hey why did you do this to me," Emmett said as he looked at his new color.

"For the hair and I know you, Jasper, wanted to take a picture and post it all around town or more," I tell them.

"How did you know... Alice told you didn't see, that evil little pixie. I still find it hard to belive my mate is so evil to me," Jasper said.

"At least my mate is not that evil. Rose might not let me do everything that I want to do but she is not that evil to me," Emmett said. At this his phone rang. Rose's ring tone 'The Land Of Make Believe' by The Monkies, the worlds first ever boy band.

(The Land Of Make Believe)

Stars in your eyes, little one

Where do you go to dream?

To a place we all know

To the land of make believe

Shadows, tapping at your window

Ghostly voices whisper

'Will you come and play?'

Not for all the tea in China

Or the corn in Carolina

Never... never ever

They're running after you, babe!

Run for the sun, little one

You're an outlaw once again

Time to change

Superman will be with us while he can

In the land of make believe

"Yes, Rose," Emmett said when he answered, while me and Jasper laughed at his face.

"Alice just told me what you just said and I thought all of you would like to know that this is both mine and Alice's ideal so do not think that I am not as evil as her. Also Edward, I have talked with Bella and she is as evil as me and Alice, so do not start to think that you will be spared from an evil mate," Rose said before she hung up.

"Edward, you know what this means, right," Jasper said.

"I know, it means I need to be careful with Bella or I might end up a rainbow or worse," I say.

"It also means that you two will have a very active sex life, after all evil girls know all sorts of tricks and poses," Emmett said. **(One of my friends said this about evil girls. The table I sat at on my lunch sift at school was talking about the difrent types of people there where and one of them said this about evil girls. He said he feels bad for who ever I date or marry one day for I am the worst kind of evil girl, or so he said, the quite evil girl, the one that you never anger is what he said.)**

"I do not even want to know what you three where talking about," Bella said as she came out to where we were.

"You didn't listen to us out here then," Jasper said.

"No, after Edward left from talking with me I put my head phones in and played music until I finish my work," Bella said.

""We where discussing how evil our mates where," Emmett mumbled.

"You do know that the reasion I came out here was because Alice called me and told me to come out here with her still on the phone right. All so smile," Bella said as she snapped a photo of Emmett and Jasper before they relised that she had a camra with her.

"Give me that," Jasper said, but she just put the camra in her bra.

"No way, I will hold onto this photo as a way to make sure I am not pranked later on. I see now that I will need as much drite and items to stay out of the pranks," Bella said with an evil smile not that difrent than the ones that I see on Alice or Rose at times. Shit, this means she is just as evil as them.

"She is as smart as us as well," Alice said over the phone.

"Bella, I have a few photos that Jasper would not want anyone to see of him, I will share them if you give me a copy of that photo you just got," Rose said.

"I have some of Emmett if you give me a copy," Alice said.

"I will give both a copy then. I cannot wait to see what dirt the two of you have on these two any of Edward," Bella asks them.

"No, do not give her any on me I do not need her to see any of the ones you might have of me," I say and then relise that she is now glareing at me in a way that I think even if we where married I would not be having sex in a long time.

"Sorry, Edward but she will be getting the ones with you as well, this way she can use them to get you to do what ever she wants you to do," Rose said.

"Thats right we have all of the pics even the one's of our mates," Alice said.

"They are telling the truth, Edward. Alice informed me of one photo that I do not want any one to see remember the night that I tried to fix something that Emmett broke since I could not find another one and you had one in your room that Alice hide in there because she knew about it being broken and I would look like a fool long enough for Rose to get a photo of it," Jasper said.

"What was it that Emmett broke then," Bella asks.

"He broke Esme's now a one of a kind picture frame that is made of blue glass," Edward told me.


	22. AN re-read chapter 14 changed

**A/N: Sorry for not updateing in a while. I have found four stories of mine that I had hand wrote when my computer was broken and I have decided to type them up I will finish these stories it just might be a while. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**

**Stories:**

**The Other "Were" - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The She-Wolf - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The Found Werewolf - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The Pen Pal Lord - A Darkest Powers story.**

**Sparks Fly - A Twilight story**

**None are finished yet but I will finish them. I am just typing up what I had writen when I had no computer.**


End file.
